


In the dark of the night

by Hexea_Art



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chara isnt evil because the author likes them too much, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OCs - Freeform, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Chara (Undertale), Older Frisk (Undertale), Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, crack ship, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexea_Art/pseuds/Hexea_Art
Summary: This isn't what Frisk expected when she and her father moved





	1. Vampires aren't real

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I wrote over on Fanfiction.net
> 
> after watching Disney Fanatic2364's PMVs inspired by her fanfic Precious Blood way too many times for it to be healthy and reading said fanfic again way to many times to be healthy I came up with this. I using the laws for vampires that Disney Fanatic2364's made I take no credit for them. < This was part of the old author's note and I feel that it's important to put it here as well.

Frisk sighed and placed one if the many boxes on the floor of what will be her room. But knowing how her life has been going as of late she didn't know for how long . her father had gotten them kicked out of their late six homes with his crazy obsession with hunting... Not animals like you know a normal person but monsters, many of the books that are owned by her father detail how to kill them along with what to kill them with . there were many times that he wasted the money that was supposed to be for the rent on silver bullets.

She walked down stairs so she get her jacket knowing that she was going to have to get a job because her father couldn't hold one done to save his life. Once she got to to the living room to grab her jacket she was greeted by a odd sight that by now shouldn't be that much of a surprise by now. Her father was in the room as well holding up a odd device and looking at it in interest waveing it at the walls and covered furniture and it seems like he had already broke a side table.

" really appreciate you breaking stuff already dad I really do" her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she looked at him

He stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter "Frisk I know this seems odd to you but I need to check for ghosts I need to take care of my little girl" he smiled at her

"Dad I'm 20 years old I'm not your little girl and why would you need to check if there are ghosts in the house?"

"Frisk I got this house at a discount for the fact that this is where a horrible murder of a family of five took place"

She grabbed her jacket and paused she knew she was going to regret asking but the curiosity over came her

"How did the family die?"

"They had every last drop of blood drained from their bodies, well anyway have fun job hunting don't get killed by a vampire OK?" He then waved cheerfully goodbye and lifted the device once again.

She shook her head and went out the door she unlike her father she knew that monsters aren't real especially not vampires

...right?

~Asriel~

He reluctantlly followed his mother along with his sister Chara to a house with a moving truck in front of it, usually his mom was a cheerful person but her face was unreadable as she lead them to their destination and got mad at Chara when she said to would be faster to fly using their bat form, he had not a clue what this could be about. Their mom let out sigh "my children I found out that a so called 'monster hunter' had taken up a residence at that house" she pointed at a house 3939 summer Lane was address "I don't know if he is any good or not but still be careful I don't want either of you coming to this house and-" she looked directly at Chara "no feeding off humans either"

Chara rolled her eyes but quickly agreed to take care, he followed suit agreeing as well their mom was satisfied with the answers and left them be Chara smiled at him and started to walk through some trees nearby "hey Azzy can you believe that it's nearly been a hundred years since we been vampires?"

"Yea but I do miss somethings about being human.."

"Like what the only thing I miss is chocolate"

"You still eat chocolate"

"Not without having to pay for it later tell me!"

"OK I miss having dreams.."

"Oh but won't you have dreams once you find your soul mate? So that can be fixed easily"

"But it's been nearly a hundred years already Chara I don't know if I'll ever find them..."


	2. Things that go bump in the night

"Thank you anyway, Sir" Frisk said walking out of the shop, failing once again for the fifth time that night to get a job. Her expression turned sour the minute she was outside the cold air not being what upset her. Yet another failure. 

She looked around, the sky was pitch black with the exception of the stars, the moon was barely showing its self. 

She pulled her coat closer and sighed, it didn't really matter, she didn't care about THAT job, the boss was a creep and very rude but she did need the money... especially because her dad doesn't seem to be able to... Wait her dad! Oh god by this time he'll believe that she got killed, or kidnapped, or whatever. she knew that her father had a tendency to jump to the worst case scenario every time.

She found it best to find a shortcut and get back home quickly. Luckily the alleyway next to the store could possibly get were she needs to be... Hopefully.  
She took out her cell phone and turned on the flash light, and was glad she did. There was broken glass laying around, some of the shards big enough to go through her shoes. Carefully she navigated the bulk of glass and came to the area that just had a bunch of cans gasoline for some reason. It looked like someone was probably going to try burn the place down one day, it made her nervous.

She was almost out when she felt a knife poke her back and a horrible voice saying very clearly "empty your pockets and I won't stab you."   
she turned around slowly seeing that the man who had mask covered his whole face. 

She didn't have anything on her, thinking that this was the worst case scenario and maybe her dad will be right in assuming that she died (which was something that her father said on multiple occasions). she looked around, she was near the end of the alley. Breathing in she decided to take her chances and ran out the rest of the out of the alleyway holding on to a hope that this guy didn't care if one his victims got away. 

She didn't look back to see if this was the case and didn't realize that she had ran into the woods until...

"Ow!" She had ran into someone she looked up to see who it was not that she knew that many- any people here anyway. The person she ran into had shock white hair and green eyes and was pale to an almost inhuman point but oddly enough she felt her cheeks blush pink and her heart went faster than what seemed to be possible.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see-" She started to say but he chuckled softly and got up and held out his hand to her  
"Don't worry you didn't hurt me, but I shall be traumatized by this for awhile" he winked at her as she was helped to her feet but before she could thank him his hand dropped from hers as if he just got shocked he then looked at her his expression now unreadable.  
"oh are you ok you seem-"

"I'm fine, say... what's your name? Mine is Asriel," he said with a kind smile.

"Oh my name is Frisk." 

His smile grew wider, "Well Frisk I am sadly still traumatized but, I believe that I will be less so if you allow me to walk you to your home and hopefully this won't happen to anyone else," he held out his hand "do I have your permission to do so?" 

She took his hand "um I guess so but I don't know where we are ..."

"No worry I know my way around here" he lead her out of the woods with remarkable ease and got to the right place after she told him the address. She let go of his hand and turned around to thank him "well I guess that's my leave um will I get to see you again Asriel?"

"Yes you will but it would be great if you could give me your number as well so we can arrange a meeting"

"Oh okay I can do that" she pulled out the notepad she bought with and quickly wrote it down and handed it over to him. He took it with a small smile then bowed dramatically "I hope see you soon then." he then walked away. She was smiling when she walked through the door and having her dad exclaim that he thought got killed, in spite of that her smile continued to stay on her face

~Asriel~

It was hard to believe he found her, the one he was destined for! Well more accurately she found him! His luck was unbelievable, truly this was ... He then remembered her house it was the one he was warned about the one was the monster hunter living in it... Was that Frisk? Oh hopefully not his mother did say the monster hunter was a guy right? It was hard to recall at the moment his mind in a happy daze of pure excitement. He rounded the corner continuing to just walk home.

"Really Azzy breaking rules? this is unlike you" he stopped and turned his head to find that Chara had sneaked up on him not that in his current state it was really that hard. She looked at him surprising him how serious her face was "why did you go anywhere near that house no that area! Why just why Azzy?!.." She actually sounded scared... 

"Chara it's OK I was just walking someone home, no need to be worried"

She looked unconvinced by this "and why did you feel the need to..." She saw the dazed look on his face and her eyes widened "no did you find-" he smiled and nodded "oh no no just no really? Are you sure?" He once again nodded "welp I guess I'm going to have to find a good tombstone um ... Maybe for us a urn would be better but can you ingrave in a urn 'here lies Azzy he died from Prue unfiltered stupidity' as well can you?"

"Chara you have no need to be worried I will be just fine"

She sighed "who is your soul mate Asriel?"

"Her name is Frisk I don't know much else but I do have her phone number"

"Let's go home and you can tell our parents why you disobeyed them" she then pulled him with her back home but one thing he hopefully will be able to do before he got an earful from his parents, is dream.


	3. Day or night

Asriel didn't get his wish because as soon as they walked though the door, Chara told their parents everything. He looked at his mother as she walked back and forth in the living room, her hand absentmindedly running over her face obviously worried.

"Asriel are you sure that this girl is - well are you completely sure if - My child do you know what will happen if her father realized what you are?" She stopped walking and looked him in the eyes he could tell that they were filled with worry 

"Mom I have never had been more certain in my life," well he wasn't really technically alive but still...

His father cleared his throat and walked next to his mother, "I think you should go after her but, be careful of her father he is a known problem for monsters."

"Asgore... " his mother said looking at his father, "do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Tori, he has every right to go after her and you had no problem getting me so..."

"We were already married when I was turned that is why it wasn't hard. It's was just like getting remarried! And, and he could get killed! This isn't as simple as your making it! I just-" she looked back at Asriel, "can you and Chara go up to your rooms? I need to have a talk with your father."

"No problem mom I'll just drag my dear brother upstairs," Chara grabbed his arm and did exactly as she said and walking into his room. She sat down at his desk while he sat at on his bed he looked at his feet. 

"Glad that we don't sleep in coffins right Chara?" She didn't say anything and just stared at the wall opposite of her. 

"Asriel..." 

He sat up and looked at her, "yes Chara what is it?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't die... That you wouldn't let me live without my brother, my only friend... Asriel please promise me..."

She was crying, the blood running from her eyes and down to her red dress. He didn't think that this was as big problem as his family was making it but there was every possibly that he could be killed. But still he found his soulmate... Well some things are worth the risk. "I promise you that I will not get killed," she gave him a small smile and he hoped that he wouldn't break his promise.

~Frisk~

Frisk woke up as her phone rang loudly, it was really early in the morning it wasn't even light out. The number was unknown but she answered anyway curiosity overcoming the weariness she felt.

"Hello, who is it," she yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you... Um this is Asriel you gave your number yesterday, again sorry for waking you up," she sat up a her face turning pink, he was calling her... A smile formed on her lips she didn't think that he would call her at all let alone this soon. One part of her believed that the handsome boy who walked her home was just a really good dream.

"No it's fine I was going to be up early anyway, so this is a nicer way of waking up than a alarm so thank you!" She heard a small laugh from his end, it wasn't the mocking laugh that because of her father's business she had heard way to often.

"Well I was wondering if you are doing anything tonight around 8:00?"

"No um why do you ask?" She didn't have anything to do today

"I wanted to know if we could maybe go to this park tonight"

"Oh yea that sounds great I will be there um... Where is it?"

 

Frisk walked to park that night filled with excitement, it was more than she even hoped for when she moved into this town in the middle of nowhere. normally she was dragged from town to town by her father and any boys or girls who any show interest get scared away very quickly thanks to her dad and his tendency to accuse them of being monsters in disguise. Um maybe it would be wise to never tell her dad about Asriel if there was any chance of getting a boyfriend.

She wore a dress, a simple blue and purple one that was cut off at the knee and a small jacket knowing that it was going to be a bit chilly. She saw him Waiting for her on a bench he smiled and walked over to her

"You know for a minute there I didn't think you would be to make it"

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to get there..."

"No I'm sorry I should have explained the directions better, but on a different note can I say that you look lovely tonight"

She blushed, "oh no it's OK and thank you"

He held out his hand to her, "may l ?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand without any hesitation. They walked into the beautiful park, it was amazingly well kept. Trees, flowers and bushes lined the pathway and everything was oddly enough maybe prettier in the moonlight. She breathed in every thing was so beautiful, she turned to him "it's so amazing I'm new to this town so I don't know that much about it"

He bowed, "I guess it's my sacred duty to show you, I shall take this very seriously my lady." she was smiling, he was adorable and handsome, how can someone be this wonderful? For a brief moment she pondered what could be wrong with him there had to be something...

"So..." He said bringing her out of her thoughts "I don't know alot about you Frisk except for the fact that your breathtakingly beautiful, anything you would want to tell me?"

She looked at him wondering what she should tell him, her dad being a 'monster hunter', the fact that her mother left them when was young and that her parents were never married.. Um no those were way too personal for a first date.

"I had a friend, her name was Abby I met her in the last town I was in."

"Oh that's nice to know, do you move around a lot?"

"Yea, my dad seems to like to move from place to place mainly because of his-"

"His drive to hunt down monsters?"

She looked at him in alarm, how did he know? And why isn't he acting like everyone else she's dated? He saw the alarm in her face and started to explain

"I'm sorry a lot of people around here like to- well talk and I may have heard that... well"

So he knows about her father and how crazy he is, yet he isn't running or anything like that. She was about to hug him and thank him for not calling her crazy or deciding to actually give her a chance, when she realized if Asriel knew about her dad every body who she tried to get a job from most likely knew that too. Was that why no one has yet hired her?

"Hey are you doing ok, you look upset," he looked alarmed, he was most likely worried he had been the one to upset her. 

"Asriel... Have you ever had money problems?"

He looked uncomfortable with the question, "um actually not to brag about it but my family is the richest in town mainly because my family a long time ago founded this town"

"Wait are you a Dreemurr?" It was the name of the town most people who she talked to said that the town was named after the founders.

He nodded his head but said nothing more looking guilty about it.

"Oh well um do you think that that these rumors are affecting my chance of getting a job?"

"If someone didn't hire you because of who your dad is... Well I think I will have a few words with them about it... and I can put in a few good words about you, where would you like to work I'm sure that you can get any job you want."

"Really?"

"Yea, you seem more than capable enough for anyone"

"Thank you but if you're rich why would you care about me... I'm just some-"

"Body who is wonderful and I am lucky enough to be able to have a date with you" he held her hand up to his lips and looked at her "may I ?" She nodded her head. He Kissed her hand then looked up at her lips and for a couple of minutes she wondered if he was going to ask if he could kiss her but he didn't.

She grinned "you're a dork."

"I know hope you are okay with that" he winked.


	4. sing before breakfast, you'll cry before night

Frisk was holding his hand as they walked around the park as he pointed out the more beautiful areas of the park. After a while he noticed that Frisk seemed to be getting tried he didn't mean to keep her up so late, it probably was because he woke her up so early. Damn it. At least he got a few hours of time with her. She had this simple beauty to her with light walnut eyes, dark brown hair and light brown skin... he found himself Staring at her more than once.

After yawning once again she looked at him with a sleepy smile, "I'm sorry Asriel about cutting this short but I will have to go home soon..."

"Don't worry about it, do you wish for me to walk you home my lady?"

She smiled and grabbed ahold of his arm, "of course," he smiled also most likely looking like a child in a candy store.   
They walked out of the park and into the street, the town he lives in is a small one someone could easily walk anywhere they needed to. It was of course a short walk back to her house he wished that it lasted for a little longer. It was way too soon when they reached the door of her house.

She looked around for a moment then looked at him and to his surprise she pulled him into a hug and snuggled up to him. He returned the hug happily still he wished he could learn more about her. He was wanted to know Frisk better maybe he can get her to go on another date.

"I had a great time Asriel I hope I can see you again soon..."

"I'll text you later then" she let go and smiled walking into her house. After that he went into woods he probably should go get something to feed on... He hasn't eaten anything in a while

~Frisk~

"Frisk is that you?!" Her dad yelled from somewhere in the house

"Yea it's me" she yelled back before yawning she was really tired hopefully the next time she should ask Asriel if they could go on a date earlier in the day or maybe even just hang out. She walked upstairs to her room. She saw that her dad had found the time to set up her computer, she will have to message Abby later after some sleep of course.

She got ready for bed and went to sleep

 

Sunlight filtered through the curtains waking her up from her slumber. She logged in to the computer and checked her email. Abby didn't email her yet but she knew that she was going to be busy for a while. She missed her friend after all Abby was her last friend from high school maybe because that was the last time she was in a town for more than one year.

She walked down the stairs and saw her dad in front of a wall filled with strings connecting pictures and documents. He was murmuring under his breath making notes on a notebook.

"Dad...?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Gathering evidence of course! There is something strange going on in this town mark my words and I will be the one that finds it out."

She rolled her eyes "dad.. Just because it's a small town doesn't mean that there is anything strange going on."

Her dad looked up and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind by the way I made a quiche and orange juice I would want my little girl to keep up her strength!"

She smiled back and went into the kitchen despite being a bit crazy at times her dad most definitely is a great cook it makes her wonder why he can't seem to hold down a job...

~Asriel~

When he got home after getting a rabbit to feed on luckily he normally doesn't have that much of a appetite and never needed too much blood to survive. His home was at the far end of the town, half of the house was covered by trees it was almost like the house was part of the forest. They never moved in the hundred years he had lived there. He walked in and was greeted by Chara a smirk on her face

"Why hello lover boy glad to see you're still alive, hope you didn't have that blood on your face on your date." He reached up to his face wiped the leftover blood from his mouth.

"Don't worry that was after the date"

"So are you now going to gush over how much you are in love now or something"

He rolled his eyes then looked at Chara "I'm not in love... Yet but I believe that I'm starting to feel like something is there but I still don't know that much about her yet."

She didn't know that much about him either he sighed he had no idea how he would tell her what he is but he didn't have to worry about that for now.

"Oh so at least I get time with you before you turn into a lovestruck fool that's good"

"You do know that one day you will find your soul mate and I will have to tease you as well it's only fair"

"Yeah sorry, but even if I do find my 'soul mate' I won't go after them, to me at least it wouldn't be worth it and plus who would want to be with me for all eternity?"

"Chara that doesn't make any sense!"

She looked at him for a few minutes, "it doesn't matter I hope that you get her in the end" without another word walked back upstairs to her room. He really didn't believe what she said but knowing how stubborn she is there was every chance that she would throw away her chance at love if she continued to think like that. He on the other hand knows that going after Frisk will be worth any risks involved.


	5. have a good night

It was a shaping up to be an awful day for Frisk, she got rejected by no less than four more potential jobs, her phone died and now the beautiful weather decided that it was a great time to rain. She felt like the rain completely froze her, in the early morning it looked like it would stay sunny... Well needless to say she was completely wrong. She would have fine with the rain if it didn't catch her off guard, in better conditions she would be enjoying the rain and would have ran around in it not unlike a little kid.

"Ah miss excuse me, but would you like to come inside?" An unfamiliar woman called out of a building that she had never seen before, wait was she lost? She nodded walking in the warm building without a second thought.

"Hey..." Said the woman looking directly at her face "you're Mathew's daughter aren't you?"

Frisk looked up at the woman in surprise "how do you know my father?"

"Used to be his friend in high school and trust me your dad isn't someone who is easy to forget, oh how is your mom these days?" The woman handed her a blanket which was very much appreciated by Frisk and how cold she was. "My mom isn't around anymore and I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind"

"Not to worry I won't push you to talk about it, but what were you doing in the rain?"

"I got caught in it while looking for a job, I'm Frisk by the way"

"I'm Dulsea Gillan, I'm the head of Eden detective agency the building your in right now, if you really need a job I could give you one... We were going to put out a help wanted ad anyway. This would speed up the process and save a lot of time"

"Really but you haven't even interviewed me how would you know if-"

"Honey if you are anything like your father you are more than capable of doing the job, plus we would have you start with the little stuff first, no need to worry"

She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and smiled at Dulsea, glad that her job hunting days are over at least for now.

~Asriel~

He was in the park that had taken Frisk to the other night and sitting by the lake that was in the middle of the park. But in reality he was in his bed for he was in the park in his dream something that became obvious to him when he saw that it was daytime without him burning to a crisp. This wasn't the first time he dreamed about the park it was a recurring place in the few dreams he had in the time that he had known Frisk. Speaking of which Frisk was right next to him smiling at her surroundings.

"Um so are you going to try to go on another date with me or are you going to wait awhile?"

"Do you have any ideas for where I would take you? It's not like I can eat anything normal or just take you to the park every night..."

"I don't think that matters, but I said before that all you need to do to get me to be yours is make me trust you"

She leaned into his shoulder and looked at the lake "you should wake up I'm calling you"

He woke up with a start looking at his phone, and indeed Frisk was calling his phone at that time.

"Howdy how is the beautiful lady doing today?"

She let out a laugh and it was music to his ears "it could be better but at the same time it could be worse, I wish I could have called you earlier today but my damn phone died on me"

"Oh well is there anything I can do to help make your day better my lady?"

"You said that it was your duty to show me around town, anything truly exciting to show me in this town?"

"If we are talking just in the town no... But there is something extraordinary I must show you, something most people don't know about but it's in the forest and I understand if that would throw you off..."

"Asriel you don't know me that well yet so this one time I'll let that pass, but for future reference if you get me curious about something there is nothing that can throw me off. Now I must know what you are talking about!"

"Great then I'll come by and pick you up soon"

"I'll be waiting in front of my house, don't leave me alone for long okay?'

" you don't have to worry I'll be there in a few "

~Frisk~

As Asriel said she wasn't waiting for a long time, but she was taken aback by the fact that he was driving a car. She was under the impression that they were going to have to walk.

"So ... We won't be walking this time around" they were both in clothing that would be suited for a hike, which for all Frisk knows they were.

"No not all the way at least, we will need to walk some mainly because a car can't access it"

"What?"

"You'll see" he smiled and opened the passenger side of the car for her and bowed dramatically "your carriage my lady" She rolled her eyes but she was smiling.

She got into the car and soon they were off, and she watched the town zoom by the old buildings lights looking like fire giving a rustic look it.

"So I'm guessing that you have lived there your whole life, right?"

"Yes I have, you said that you moved alot... Was it always like that or is that more recent development?"

"It's been this way sense I was 11 the year that-" she stopped talking "well um anyway have you been bored with being in the same place all your life?"

"No actually I can always find something new in this town, but you asked for a amazing place to show you and the truly amazing places reside in the forest"

"Then I guess it would be hard to run out of places to show me then. Oh have you heard of Eden detective agency?"

"Oh yea the EDA what about it?"

"I got a job there"

"Oh that's great! It's nice to know that not everyone is stupid"

"Just because someone didn't hire me doesn't make them stupid"

"Anyone who doesn't jump for the opportunity to have you around all the time is an idiot in my opinion"

She smiled at him then looked out the window again, they were in the forest at this point thick foliage and trees that towered over the car. It was quiet except for the hum of the engine and sounds of the forest. There were many turns until Asriel stopped the car on the side of a dirt road.

"Okay now we will have to walk the rest of the way, it would be best if you let me lead you" he held out his hand "do you trust me to do that?"

She took hold of the outstretched hand "yes I do"

"Great" he walked over to some trees lifting the branches and revealed a pathway still hand in hand with Frisk, they walked down into the woods until they reached a point where the trees thinned, a lake with oddly shaped and colored flowers growing like weeds surrounding the area.

"I have never seen flowers like this before... What are they called?"

"They are called star blooms I believe that they only grow in this area of the world so it would make sense for you to have never seen them"

"I guess so"

"Come on your only getting half of the experience!" He pulled her over to the bed of star blooms, telling her to sit down then went over to a patch of foliage pulling it away to show crystals. But these were only a couple of the many crystals in the clearing, and once they were revealed the moonlight bounced off all of them creating a heaven like glow. It was enough to take away anyone's breath from them, Frisk was no exception she stared around in awe.

"Wow I have never seen anything like this, wait how are these flowers blooming? It's night time" Asriel walked over to her and sat down next to her picking one of the purple and blue flowers twirling it in his hand "they only bloom in the dark of the night, the day light in to harsh for them they'll burn if they tried"

"How did you find this place? It's amazing!"

"My sister and I found it when we were kids along with other things"

"I have always wanted to have a sister how does it feel to have one?"

"She's one of the best sisters out there I'm sure, I'm glad that my parents adopted her"

"She isn't your biological sibling?"

"Nope, but I've always treated her like we were quote on quote actual siblings or like a best friend"

"So what's her name?"

"Chara, I think you would like her even though she could seem cold at first"

"You will have to introduce us one of these days it will be nice to meet her and maybe the rest of your family..."

"All of them would love you especially my mother"

"I hope you won't mind if you don't meet my dad it's just that I don't think it would be a good idea..."

"What about your mom? Will I ever met her?" Frisk stiffened, she didn't want to talk about her mom but she did trust Asriel...

"She walked out on my and my father when I was 11 she only left a note that I never got to read, I think my dad has it locked up in a safe somewhere. I kinda hate her for that. I think that she didn't marry my dad so she didn't have to worry about a divorce... I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all of this on you.."

"No it's okay you can tell me anything about yourself I do want to get to know you better"

"Thank you" she pulled him into a hug and looked at his eyes, and almost immediately started to get lost in his eyes. She was struck with a idea; what if she just Kissed him? One part of her said it was a bad idea but that was a very small part, so the idea of kissing him stayed in her mind. He then smiled making the temptation to kiss he so strong that she acted on it pressing her lips on his. He immediately returned the kiss, running his hand though her hair.

In the end of the day it shaped up to be a great day or she might more accurately call it a wonderful night.


	6. I must say good night

Asriel was smiling like an lovesick idiot the whole way home and still possessed it when he was in his house, flopping down on a couch still with the goofy grin on his face. Chara immediately noticed the expression on her brother's face, walking over and sitting across from him.

"So.. how was the date?" she smiled also, knowing that most likely it went well

"she kissed me"

"really? wow I honesty didn't expect her to fall for you so soon"

"I don't think she's in love with me yet..."

"Why not?"

"I just feel like she doesn't trust me yet... Or maybe I only think that because..."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No, but how does someone say that to someone that their dating?"

"Like this 'hello this wanted to let you know that I'm a vampire, you won't have to worry about me sucking your blood anytime soon though I want to make sure that you are ready to be my bride for all eternity first'"

"Somehow I don't see that working"

"Really I think it's foolproof"

"I'll find a way to tell her I've got time..."

"Does she have time for you to find a way Azzy?"

"Your acting like I'll put this off for years or something"

"Well.."

"I don't put things things of for years Chara... You know what I'll tell her some time this week"

"Not the next time you see her?"

"I just want to get to know her better"

Chara rolled her eyes and got up "whatever you say loverboy, don't let her die before get the chance to tell her ok?"

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" he looked up at the ceiling many different way of telling Frisk what he was going though his mind...

~Frisk~

Her smile took a long time to fade, one could wonder if it would never leave her face. She has kissed other boys before and a few girls but none of them felt as... Right as kissing Asriel, she wanted to see him again as soon as possible despite the fact it hasn't been that long sense their last date.

What caused the smile to fade was that her dad had ruined the microwave so he could build move monster hunting devices, and that the noise keep her up all night, luckily her new job didn't start until noon so she got some time for sleep. She went to the detective agency where she just had to file some old paper work and not much else for the rest of her day, it was late into the night by the time she was done. One thing that she found herself wondering is if Asriel was awake at this time... He did seem like a night owl maybe he was up at this time, well there was only one way to find out. The phone ringed a few times putting her on edge, did she wake him up or was he not even by his phone?

"Howdy, Frisk it's nice to hear from you again"

She let out a sigh of relief "you too, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was already up"

"Oh good I was just wondering if there was any time when I can see you again, if you know you want to go somewhere or wait Asriel is there a movie theater here?"

"Yea, I think so where are you I can pick you up and we can go"

"I'm in front of Eden detective agency"

"Ok then I'm on my way, hey quick question why is it called Eden?"

"It was named after it's founder Lemule Eden"

"Oh ok I'll see you soon bye"

"Bye"

She hanged up her phone and waited for the few minutes it took for Asriel to get there (it was a very small town) he parked the car and got out to be greeted by her lips against his in a passionate kiss pressing his against his car.

"So" he said with a smile "is that our new hello or something?"

"Hmm maybe, it could be just because you are really kissable and you were here to be kissed"

"Well then do I have permission to kiss you?"

"Yes, you can kiss me whenever you want"

"Good" he then switched their positions pressing her to the car as he kissed her, then they got into the car and drove off.

~Mathew~

Mathew walked to the place where he knew his daughter Frisk got her new job, Eden agencies there was something familiar about it... But that didn't really matter to him that much as knowing what his little Frisk was doing. He walked in and was immediately surprised by an old friend.

"Dulsea! I've haven't seen you since high school, how have you been?"

She smiled "I've been well, what about you? I'm very curious about why you have decided to return"

"I've missed this place that's all"

"why don't I believe you then?"

"I don't know why, I think missing your home town is a perfect reason to return"

She stared at him with a smug smile "so it has nothing to do with the house you moved into?"

"Nothing to do with that at all"

"Ok I can see that your not going to tell me, how about why you came here to this building"

"I just wanted to see the place where my daughter is working is all"

"So you just wanted to spy on her, do you do that for her dates as well?"

"She doesn't go on dates that often so I don't have to worry about it"

"You chase away anyone who wants to date her don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's true though isn't it?"

"No I chase away boys just because they want to go out with Frisk, I chase them away because they are secretly monsters in disguise"

"You are aware how stupid that sounds right? Are you trying to push her away?"

"I am not- why do you feel the need to talk about this all a sudden?"

"Just want to catch up with you that's all. By the what happened to Valerie? I haven't heard from her at all...then again I can say the same thing about you as well I guess..."

"I didn't come here to be interrogated, it was nice to see you again but I must leave now goodbye"

"You know I've only have just met Frisk but I feel like she's a lot like you in many ways, one thing that comes to mind is I don't know, maybe being completely ok with abandoning her parents if she thinks that having love is in her reach... isn't that what you did for Valerie?"

"Goodbye, it was nice talking with you, but I really need to go home now" he walked out of there as quickly as he could trying to ignore the echoes in his head of his fears


	7. shed light upon

Frisk and Asriel had just walked out of the Movie Theater, laughing and hand in hand.

"So, how you like the movie, Asriel?"

He looked at her with a smile "If I remember correctly we didn't do much of watching the movie as," he looked at her lips with a grin "We were otherwise occupied." This caused a deep blush across her cheeks as she looked at his lips as well.

"Yes we were, but I seem to have forgotten; care to remind me?" With a sly smile she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

He chuckled "Certainly," he walked over to her "Do I have permission to jog you memory?" she nodded her head and he pulled her into a kiss, before they started to walk towards the car. She felt herself staring at him as he drove her home. She found that she was sad that their time had to end, one part of her wanted to stay with him forever. She got out of the car and realized that her dad was outside sprinkling salt around the house into a big ring.

"I'll call you later; I don't think you should come outside with my dad acting crazy again."

He smiled "Don't worry, I will be looking forward to your call my lady." He then drove away and she walked over to her dad

"Dad what are you doing?"

"I'm making a salt ring for protection,"

She raised an eyebrow "Protection from what?"

He paused "Nothing for you to worry about, now go inside."

She obeyed and went up to her room thinking about Asriel, she had only known him for a short time yet she was already hopelessly in love with him. In a way it scared her because it has been while since she had felt this way, actually… has she ever felt this strongly about someone? Especially in such a short amount of time… she didn't think so. He probably didn't feel the same way she thought forlornly.

~Asriel~

Asriel knew that he was completely in love with Frisk; he also knew that he couldn't keep her in the dark much longer about his true nature. He still didn't know how to tell her however, so he was stuck. This was becoming more infuriating by the day.

He didn't know if she would run away from him or not, he knew how she reacted to her father being a monster hunter. However, from that knowledge it seemed like she didn't believe in monsters at all. Would she think that he was just joking when he tells her? Will he have to prove it? He didn't really like the thought if doing anything like that if front of her, if she didn't run if he first told her she will then…

~the next night~

He was walking through the woods deep in thought, it was hard not being able to find a way to tell Frisk. Even if she had feelings for him how will he know if she could accept him? Maybe he should just get it over with and stop over thinking it. She was his soul mate she should come back to him eventually… right? There shouldn't be anything to worry about. But still there had to be a better way than walking up to her and telling her that he was a vampire. He continued to walk through the forest, walking more along the edge of them near the town. Normally the town was a quiet one, but tonight he heard someone screaming for help… someone who sounded like...

"Frisk…" he turned into his bat form and flew to the source of the screams, it was indeed Frisk getting attacked by a couple of thieves, and not caring who saw he turned back to his human form. He shoved them into the wall, not killing them but still they were knocked out cold. He had a sudden desire to drain these fools of their blood for even daring to harm Frisk…

"Asriel?" her voice was shaking with fear "What- how… what is going on?"

He looked over her and saw that her leg got hurt. "You're injured…" he kneeled next to her, "Let me help you," she looked unsure but held out her arms to him letting him carry her. He walked to his house, knowing that his mother was proficient at healing magic and it could help Frisk faster than any doctors could.

"Asriel what are you…" his mother started to say but when she saw Frisk in his arms she paused.

"Mom, I need your help… Frisk is hurt and…"

"Say no more," she said her eyes filling with concern "Bring her to the living room and I will help her"

He did just that, setting her down on a chair and letting his mother implement her magic to heal the wounded leg. After it was healed Frisk looked down at the leg in disbelief then looked at the two vampires "Ok what is going on? There has to be something that I'm not getting here."

"Frisk, I know what I'm about to tell you is going to sound insane but it's true."

She looked down at the ground before looking at Asriel "Honestly I think I would able to believe anything right now…"

"I'm a vampire," he said bluntly looking straight into her eyes.

"I must be insane cause that actually makes sense to me."

"Well you did see me turn from a bat to…"

"Yea…" she looked at Toriel "Are you a vampire as well?"

"Everyone under this roof is one," his mother said

Frisk looked at his mother "Oh… how did you become one a vampire? I mean, I'm assuming that you were human at one point."

"Yes, long ago I was a human like you Frisk; every vampire was alive at one point."

Asriel looked at Frisk; he could see how curious she was "Do I get to hear how it happened to you? Where you all were together before you became a vampire?"

"Yes I was Asriel's and Chara's mother and Asgore's wife before I was- turned, actually it was shortly after we took in Chara when all of this happened…"

Chara walked out of the shadows startling Frisk who didn't know she was there "Because what happened to us was my fault,"

Toriel gave Chara a stern look "My child, you know as well as me that it isn't your fault."

"For something that wasn't my doing, it appears like if you didn't bother to help me none of this would have occurred." Chara said this with an odd coldness to her voice; Asriel knew that it wasn't directed at Toriel but at herself.

Toriel continued to stare sternly at Chara "It wasn't your fault my child, I had known the people who attacked me before we took you in."

"Attacked?" Frisk said

"Yes after we took in Chara I was attacked by some of Chara's old caretakers who were vampires."

"Do you know why they attacked you?" Frisk inquired

"No I don't really remember what happened that night… when Asgore had found me I was practically dead or actually dead. He luckily had a friend who had a book on vampirism, and that helped greatly to explain how this would work. Do you think that you would want to see it?"

"Sure I guess…" Toriel handed Frisk the book and then got Chara to follow her out leaving Asriel and Frisk alone. Frisk opened the book and started to leaf though it "So… why have you been going out with me? Do vampires like to get to know their prey first?"

"No it's not like that Frisk,"

"Then why? I don't know why it would matter at all if I liked you."

"Because… ok I know this sounds crazy-"

"I've heard a lot of crazy things tonight just spit it out," her expression seemed like a mixture of hurt and confusion

"You're my soul mate…"

She blinked a few times "What?"

"Vampires are destined for one person to spend their lives with forever,"

"You do you know that I'm-"

"When a vampire meets their mate they feel spark and then start dreaming, they also can't touch them without permission if they are still a human,"

"So," she said with a small smile "There was a spark between us," her smile then dropped into a frown "Will you have to turn me into a vampire?"

"If you would want to be my mate, yes I will have to turn you into a vampire. But I will not force you to make a decision yet. I would want you to know what you are getting yourself into first."

She sighed and got up from the chair holding the book in her arms, "Can you take me home I will need to sleep on this…"

"I completely understand,"

He walked her home because it close enough to his that it wouldn't exhaust her at all. He kept a close eye on their surroundings making sure that she was safe from anything that could hurt her again; needless to say he was a bit paranoid. He watched her walk into her house and as she closed the door he couldn't help but fear that this could be the last time he sees her…


	8. see in a new light

Frisk was in a grand ballroom many refined people around her; she too was in an elegant dress, her hair in a fancy bun. At she didn't see anyone who she recognized, until a man with snow white hair and leaf green eyes walked up to her holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Asriel said a flirtatious smile. She took his hand in a stupor and was pulled into the crowd who except for Asriel didn't have faces. This should have scared her but instead she just looked at his face as if she was spellbound by him.

"So you now know what I am huh?" unable to speak she nodded her head, he smiled "Good it would be hard to make you mine if you didn't know,"

Finally she found her voice "What do you mean?"

He chuckled "I mean that I want to turn you into a vampire so you can my mate."

She remembered him saying that before but not in the same way he was saying it now, how he was saying and how he was looking at her now had a lot more heat to it, she felt her face burning as he looked at her.

"Why, I mean there must be countless more attractive girls that you could-"

"You don't understand you and I are destined for each other, no one else in the world could be mine and no one could be yours," he twirled her and then dipped her looking straight into her eyes "I would be yours and no one's else," he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned into her ear and in a husky voice "I wouldn't desire anyone but you Frisk." He pulled away and continued to waltz with her.

She was still in a stupor as they danced not really seeing anything but taking everything in at the same time. "Asriel, do you really think that I could give up my life?"

He pulled himself closer to her and ran his thumb over her lips with a small chuckle "You act like you don't want me almost as much as I want you. Plus my love you don't have that much too live for, you do however, have a lot to die for," their lips were only a hair part "And the best part of this is that your life would be renewed, none of this growing old thing that you humans do."

He smiled fully showing his fangs to her, in her mind she tried to say why she didn't want to a vampire but couldn't think of a single thing. He leaned in moving towards her neck, she thought she would stiffen instead, she tilted her head to make it easier for him to get to it. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the bite…

She woke up with a start holding on to her bed sheets aware of her pounding heart, placing a hand over her chest. After her heart beat slowed a bit she picked up the book Toriel had given her about vampirism; a bookmark was in the part about their mating rituals. She opened it up and began to read more of it,

'When a mortal is ready to become a vampire's mate, they will perform the mating ceremony. This ceremony involves the vampire turning the human how it normally goes however; the human will need to drink the vampire's blood as well with no outside help. If the mortal was forced to drink the vampire's blood they will become nothing more than a slave to the vampire. When the ritual is completed with the intention to make the mortal their mate they will become one for all eternity'

She stopped reading, her head in her hands, and her stomach in knots. She tried to think but it was hard, how could she become a monster? Feeding off someone's blood and only being able to go out into the night didn't seem ideal to her. She looked at the book running her hand over the cover; she was in this mess because of Asriel. Did she love him enough to throw away her life?

In her mind she tried to reason with the part of her that wanted to run to Asriel saying how she was completely ready to be his, forever. It alarmed her how deeply and desperately she was in love in him. Still there was a nagging feeling in the back of her brain telling that there was a problem with becoming a vampire.

She got up rubbing her eyes, hiding the book from view with her blanket and walked down the stairs. By this point she would have thought that she would be used to her father's craziness by now but she still paused when she saw the room covered in papers strings attaching them.

"Dad… what are you doing?"

He looked up from his papers a smile on his face "I think I found something big! One word: vampires!"

She paled "What do you mean by that?" her voice was shaking

"There are vampires in this town of course! But you don't need to worry I will make sure that no vampire will hurt you…"

She found that she wasn't really worried about that at all "Have you ever killed a vampire before?"

"Yes many times, actually I still have some of their dust, do you want to see?"

Frisk looked at her father in new found horror… before she thought it was all just a joke, that her dad didn't do anything like… "No I do not, I don't think I have asked you this before but why do you do this?"

He face became somber as he looked at her "Because they are monsters, Frisk they are no longer human."

"What if you knew a vampire before they were a vampire?"

"It wouldn't matter if I knew them… you can't really know a vampire Frisk, when they had been turned they are no longer who we knew, they need to die before they can kill us." Frisk didn't know what to say, and even if she did the lump in her throat would cause her to be silent. She got up and started to walk back to her room, "Frisk? Is something wrong?"

She paused and looked at her dad "No nothing's wrong… I'm still tried that's all." She continued to walk up the stairs a feeling of emptiness forming. She didn't know if she wanted to stay with her father anymore, but did that make being with Asriel the right choice? Her mind was conflicted, nothing seemed like it was a right choice.

Maybe she should talk with Asriel, it would be best to talk these things though with… wait…. Will her father kill Asriel? This twisted her stomach, and then a horrid thought occurred to her: would he kill her if she was Asriel's mate? No he couldn't, she was his daughter after all… surely that was enough to overlook what she had to become.

Right?

One part of her wanted to ask, but how could she ask something like that? She sat waiting for the sun to set leafing through the pages of the book and falling in and out of sleep. It was a relief when the sun was finally down and after she hid the book, she walked to Asriel's house.

It was a bit nerve wracking to walking around after dark but she needed to talk with him. She knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Asriel who's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Frisk I-I didn't think I would ever see you again…" he smiled, it was small, but full of hope and it made her smile.

"I didn't know if I was going to come back either to be honest… but I needed to talk to you." Wordlessly he opened the door wider and let her into the house. She walked in and was lead into the living room; she sat down next to him taking his hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes "You knew who my father is and what he could have done to you, yet you still pursued me, why?"

"Because I thought that you were worth the risk," he looked at her "You are worth the risk." She felt her cheeks redden and snuggled up to him. "So…" he said "Is there anything else that you need talk to me about?"

"I still want to be with you… I think that this could work, of course now that I know… well you know… the whole vampire thing… I know to be more careful when we are together."

"I already was being careful."

She looked up at him her eyebrows raised "Asriel… I seriously doubt that walking up to the house of a man that could kill you is being careful." She gripped his shirt and pulling him closer to her, it hit her how many times Asriel could have been hurt or killed by her own father… It was surreal the man she knew her whole life was starting to feel like a stranger to her. As a result of this she was starting to feel a more need for Asriel's company.

She kissed him with more passion than she ever kissed someone before; he kissed her back with just as much passion maybe even more. After the kiss had ended they stayed in each other's arms, she knew that she had to protect him and that she loved him however, she didn't know if she wanted to be a vampire…

~Asriel~

Asriel held Frisk in his arms as she started to drift off to sleep. He still felt a bit possessive over her after she was attacked, the only reason he let her go away on her own was that he feared that she would be afraid of him. That doesn't seem like the case however seeing as she came back to him, he still shouldn't follow her around though… maybe he could ask to walk her home often or something.

They weren't alone for long as his mom walked into the living room, her eyes widening with surprise as she saw Frisk.

"She has returned already? I didn't think that would be such a short amount of time… Do you know if she has eaten yet or not?"

He looked down at Frisk's sleeping form, "I don't know if she had eaten or not…"

"Very well I will probably make her some butterscotch-cinnamon pie, oh I do hope that I remember how to make it… it has been so long since I had to cook food." She walked out of the room, most likely to purchase what she needs to make said pie. He smiled and started to run his fingers though her hair. She was so beautiful, almost like an angel. He wanted to make sure that she couldn't be hurt again; he didn't know how to do this.

She started to wake up blinking a few times as she took in her surroundings; she looked at him with a smile "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go to sleep. I have just not gotten enough sleep today."

"Don't worry that's perfectly understandable, I doubt anyone could a good night's rest after what you went though."

"I guess, hey Asriel?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever- I mean well…"  
"What is it?"

"Have killed anyone?"

He looked down not wanting to see her reaction "Yes, I have killed before."

"Why?"

"Frisk I need the blood to live, it's sad to say but in my world it's kill or be killed. I understand if you don't think that you would ever want to hurt anyone, I can do all your hunting if you want me to."

"I-I still need some time."

"I know I'm just putting ideas out there just in case."

"Ok I-" She paused and jumped slightly, this confused him until he saw that Chara entered the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb the lovebirds I guess that I can talk to my brother another time…" said Chara before she started to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry but I don't think that we were properly introduced, I'm Frisk." Frisk held out her hand for Chara to shake. Chara just looked at the hand for a while before smiling and taking her hand.

"I'm the demon that comes when people call its name." Chara said, laughing at the look that crossed Frisk's face as soon as she said it.

Asriel sighed and walked up to the two girls "Chara stop intruding yourself like that, she's just kidding Frisk you don't need to be scared."

"I-I wasn't sacred I was just… wondering what she met by that…" said Frisk.

"I was calling myself a demon I believe that it's pretty self-explanatory."

"You're not a demon Chara you should-" Asriel started say, but Chara just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room before he could finish.

"Why does she call herself a demon? Do you know?" Asked Frisk.

"Sadly I do, she blames herself for turning our mother into a vampire because it was her old caretakers who attacked Toriel, but they were horrible to Chara no one in this family could let her suffer. Frisk how far into the book have you gotten?"

"To the part where it talks about soulmates… why?"

"You do know what happens when a vampire forces someone to drink their blood?"

"Yes they become a slave to the vampire… wait… is that what would have happened to Chara?"

"If we didn't get her out of their 'care' in time yes, from what Chara told me they were waiting until she was in their own words 'a little more fun to play with' I wish that I knew where those bastards are so I could make them pay… there were others before Chara what's even more sick is that they do this when the victims are still teenagers…"

Frisk paled and she looked like she was going to be sick, "She shouldn't blame herself for that and you all seem to be a happy family."

"We are but despite the fact that were all happy Chara sometimes… um well she hadn't been really all that moody until I found you, she's just worried because she knows what your father can do to me."

"Well I wouldn't let anyone especially my own father hurt you."

"She doesn't know that yet Frisk she would have to get to know you better."

"Well I want to get to know her better as well as the rest for your family."

"Oh I forgot to ask you, have you eaten anything today?"

"No why?"

"Because my mom was going to make you a pie to eat anyway she could be back any minute to do so."

"Why would she go through all the trouble of making me a pie?"

"Because you could have been hungry that's why." He heard the door open and saw his mom walk into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"I like them both, why do you ask?"

"Because you are getting a butterscotch-cinnamon pie it's an old family recipe."

"How old?"

"More than a hundred years."

"Wow…" she looked at him for a minute, "Um Asriel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Where's your bite? I know that you must have been bitten since you're a vampire."

He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm showing a bite mark, "Both Chara and I were turned into vampires by our parents, when we were old enough we asked them to do so. We didn't want them to have to watch their children grow old and die."

"You all seem to be so close…" She said this with a hint of sadness in her voice. He knew that she wasn't on the best terms with her dad because of him it seems like... and she has no idea where her mom could be. He didn't know how to make her feel better, or what he could say.

"We are I think that from what I know about my family is that they would welcome you with open arms."

A small smile came across her face, "Do you really think so?"

"I know that they will."

She hugged him and he could feel her crying into his shoulder, he held her and comforted her for a while and soon his mother brought in some pie for Frisk. As soon as Frisk took a bite her eyes widened.

"This is delicious!"

"Why thank you, I was worried that I wouldn't remember how to make it." said Toriel with a smile.

"Thank you I didn't really eat anything today so…"

"You are very welcome Frisk, if you are still hungry after that piece there is more in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" she took a few more bites while smiling.

She ate two more pieces of the pie before she asked if she could take the rest home, she then told him that she needed to go home so that she could some rest for tomorrow. they said their goodbyes and Frisk promised to call him soon.


	9. the small hours of the night

Frisk walked into her house to see her father fast asleep on a table covered with papers, at first she was just going to walk to her room but instead she went to go put a blanket on her father's sleeping form. He was still her father even if he could… she pushed any unpleasant thoughts out of her mind and walked up the stairs to her room, hopefully she could get a few more hours in before she had to go to work…

When she got to work the next day Dulsea asked her to take some boxes down into basement, the boxes seemed to contain old files and such. As she was walking down with the first box she noticed a man who was sleeping at a desk, she didn't bother him at first and decided to just do her job. Soon she got all of the boxes downstairs, and it looked like the man was still napping when she was done. She started to wonder about who was this person? Was he a bum or something? He didn't look homeless, he had clean clothes on. She tapped his shoulder to wake him up.

"Um hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but why were you sleeping on a desk?"

The man sat up putting down the hood on his blue jacket "I was tried and there was much else to do anyway." He had bone white hair and blue eyes and looked to be about 25 maybe older.

"Do you work here?"

"Yea as the janitor and as you can see this place is spotless, I'm guessing that you work here as well so what do you do?"

"I'm just a secretary for Dulsea."

"Okay well you probably have more things to do um… what's your name?"

"My name is Frisk, what about yours?"

"Sans, nice to meet ya."

"You too but your probably right about Dulsea having more things for me to do, so I'll just leave you to your nap then," She walked away with a small wave.

Nothing really happened until she got home when as soon as she got home her dad said he wanted to talk with her. She walked into the dining room to see her father sitting down at a table, he indicated for her to sit down as well.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Frisk I know that you're getting older and you may think that I don't know what I'm talking about when it comes to monsters, but I'm telling you they do exist and they can kill you. I know you don't want me around all of the time so I need to make sure that you're protected."

"Protected?"

"I need to make sure that you can defend yourself and that would be hard for you to do if you don't have a weapon…"

"Dad I don't need a weapon, I'm fine without one."

"I still think that I should give you this…" He pulled out a white box with a red bow from under the table and handed over to her. She just looked at the box for some time not making any move to open it; she didn't think she even wanted to know what was in the box at all.

"Thank you dad but I don't want it."

"At least open it," he saw that she still made no move to open it he sighed and opened the box himself placing the contents in front of her.

"A knife?"

"Yes Frisk, a knife that has the capability to kill any and every monster you may come across."

"Dad I don't want to kill monsters…"

"I know but please hold on to it, I want to know that you have protection."

"I'll hold on to it but I will never use it."

"I hope that you won't have to however, there may come a time when you must use it. I don't want you hurt or I want you to get away with the least amount of pain."

She took the knife with her up to her room and went to bed not wanting to think about any situation where she would have to use that knife.

~Asriel~

That night he decided to go hunting with Chara, they did this a lot before Frisk came into the picture and if he was honest with himself he missed spending time with his sister even if it hasn't been that long ago since they have done this.

"So have you told Frisk just how madly in love you are with her yet Asriel?" Chara said with a smirk as they walked through the woods.

"Chara I don't think that-"

"Oh come on Asriel! I barely even know her and even I can tell she feels the same way, why else would she come back to see you almost right after finding out what you are."

"I know that she doesn't want to become a vampire…"

"That is most likely just because of who her father is nothing else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm also sure that even if it takes a while for to be ready to be a vampire you will still love having dreams again."

"I do like being able to dream again… hey Chara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss being able to dream?"

"Nope not at all," a dark look came across her face before she walked forward quickly.

At first he didn't know why but then he remembered "You think that the nightmares will come back don't you?"

"I have no reason to believe that they won't Asriel, a dreamless existence is a blessing for me."

"What about when you met your soul mate?"

"I hope that I'll never meet them."

"Chara the idea that you will never meet your soul mate is unlikely… plus why wouldn't you want to fall in love?"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to condemn someone to being with me forever, and falling sounds like it would hurt…"

"It might but it's probably worth it, even if you don't think so at first. And whoever your soul mate is they will be lucky to have you."

"Doubt it," after she said this they heard a yelp come from the bushes Chara walked forward tense at first but then she relaxed and walked back to him "It was just a human, he seemed to be in his late teens."

"He doesn't have any ill intent?" a power Chara had gotten when she became a vampire was the ability was to read people; it was very useful when she hunted down humans.

"No this boy seems to be completely innocent and scared…" she looked back to the place where the human was a dejected expression on her face.

"Why is he scared?"

"His foot got trapped and he can't get his foot free… Asriel? Um do you think that I can meet up with you later?"

A smile came across his face "You're going to go help him aren't you?"

"Well I can't let a decent human die, go and try to catch something for me as well ok?"

"You don't want my help?"

"No I can deal with this by myself I'll catch up with you later…"

He waved goodbye to her and walked away. He knew why she wanted to help this kid; she seemed to have more of a soft spot for children and didn't like to see them hurt especially after what happen to her. He sighed and went to go find some food for them both, one part of him really wanted for Chara to find her soul mate soon because he knew that she should find love. But he also fears that she would push them away.

Hopefully he was wrong and all of the things that she says now are just because she doesn't know better, how great love could be even if it seems impossible. Without another thought he turned into a bat and flew away in the night.

~Chara~

Chara stepped out from the bushes and looked at the teenager who got his foot suck in some rocks; the boy had bone white hair and a red scarf on. She walked closer to him and tried to get his attention but he was too occupied with trying to free his foot.

"Um hello do you need some help?"

The boy yelped in surprise and looked over to her "The great Papyrus would like some assistance, I seemed to have-"

"Gotten stuck in a rock and a hard place?"

After the words left her mouth Papyrus glared at her, and sighed "You know I think that you would get along with my brother, considering that horrible joke you just made," he sighed again "At least it wasn't a pun."

She walked to the rocks and started to move them, thanks to the fact she was a vampire the rocks that normally would be too heavy for a human was easy for her to move. After she freed Papyrus from the rocks he sat down and started to rub his ankle before trying to stand… and failing.

"Can you walk?"

"Maybe with some support, but not on my alone it looks like…"

"Here I'll help you go home," he put his arm around her shoulder and she helped him to walk out of the forest, "So what were you doing in the woods at night anyway?"

"I don't know I just woke up and my foot was stuck…"

That was a bit concerning… was someone trying to kill him for some reason? She didn't know why, Papyrus didn't seem like the type of person who made enemies…

"You have no idea what could have happened to you?"

He just shook his head then he winced in pain holding his head upon closer inspection Chara could see small trails of blood coming from his head. She held her breath and tried to not think about how hungry she was at the moment, she wasn't going to kill this kid no matter how hungry she was. Plus she already agreed to help him, and Asriel was most likely getting something for her to eat later and she had to do was be patient that's all.

She would also get in trouble with her mom as well but she didn't really care about that too much, she cared more about that fact that Papyrus was young and couldn't have done really anything that could have him deserved to be killed. She needed to get this kid home then she could just forget about it.

They got out of the forest and Papyrus told her how to could get to his home, they walked for a while heading to his home when in the distance an older man who looked similar enough to Papyrus for Chara to know that they had to be related in some way, who as soon as he saw them he walked towards them. When he got closer Chara could see his unbelievably blue eyes that she found hard to tear away her eyes from them.

"Papyrus, I have been looking all over for you, what happened?"

"Brother I don't know, all I know is woke up and my leg was stuck in some rocks."

The man with the blue eyes then looked at Chara "Do you know what happened?"

"No all I knew about your brother was that he was stuck…"

He sighed and then gestured for them to go into his house; Chara paused knowing that she couldn't go in without being invited in. The blue eyed man looked at her curiously.

"Well… what are you waiting for? Come in?"

She did as she was told and helped Papyrus to sit down she then turned to leave before the blue eyed man told her wait… she didn't really know why.

"What's your name?" he asked a smile coming across his face.

"My name's Chara what about yours?" she was really curious even if she didn't know why.

"The name's Sans and I haven't even gotten to thank you yet, you helped save my brother."

"Well if my brother was in trouble I would want someone to help him if I wasn't around."

"You have a brother as well?"

"He means the world to me."

Sans smiled and lowered his voice a bit, "I feel the same about Papyrus but don't tell him that he might get a big head."

She smiled as well, she didn't know why but she liked this human. "I'll make sure not to say anything."

"Good, wanna shake on it?" he held out his hand his grin growing by the minute.

She didn't really see anything wrong with doing so she went and grabbed his hand… and she heard a fart noise come from their joined hands. She actually let out a giggle; it just seemed to come from nowhere the fact that he pulled a prank on her and it made her feel just really light hearted for once in her life.

"It looks like you got me."

"Well it always works, even if it's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

She smiled and looked back into his eyes… and then it happened, her eyes widened as she felt a spark run though her. She couldn't believe it, this was her soul mate? No it couldn't be she had to be wrong, she had to be.

The night she said she never wanted to find her soul mate was the same one where she met him; did the world just hate her or something?

"Sans do you think that you could help me instead of flirting please?" Yelled Papyrus from the couch, it was at just moment that Chara was unbelievably grateful that she was a vampire and she couldn't blush because her face would have been the definition of red.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said before turning to her again "Well I guess that I'll see ya around then." He winked at her and walked towards Papyrus.

She waved goodbye and said something about needing to be somewhere else at the moment and walked out into the cool night air, after she was out the sight of Sans's house she turned into a bat and went to find Asriel not to tell him about what happened however, no she didn't really know what to think or do about finding Sans should she try and pursue him? Maybe she should just leave him alone all she could do is ruin his life right? He didn't know about soul mates or anything about vampires it would be best for it to stay that way.

Will she start having nightmares again? Or maybe it would be alright and she wouldn't have those nightmares again… it has almost been a century since she had one. Well at least vampires can go longer without sleep and she didn't think she would be sleeping for a while now.


	10. every dark cloud has a silver lining

Asriel knew something was bothering Chara the minute she came back home, but he didn't push the matter at all, if she wanted to tell him she would simple as that. This was what he thought before nights went by without her even trying to him anything, which was frustrating because he was used to have Chara telling him everything. He didn't what could be on her mind, or what she would feel the need to hide from him.

It could be nothing of any importance and that's why he wasn't told anything… he could just be overthinking things.

That was until one day when he heard Chara screaming it sounded oddly familiar even if he hadn't heard it in nearly a hundred years… he ran into her room to see her staring blankly at the wall, this was also familiar to him he thought as he walked up to her and gave her hug. She hugged him back immediately and started to cry into his shoulder.

After she seemed to calm down he asked "Chara what happened?"

"I-I…" she looked up at him and sighed and then in a quiet voice, so quiet that even with super hearing he had to strain to hear what she said "I had a nightmare…"

"A nightmare?" he didn't know if he heard her right, if she had a nightmare that could only mean one thing: that his sister met her soul mate. Which to him seemed like wonderful news but he knew his sister to well to even dare that she would share his optimism. Plus she didn't really look like she wanted to talk about soul mates.

"Yes a nightmare and it was worse than before."

"How so, do you think that you could tell me?"

"Well do you remember what normally happens in my dreams?"

He did, when Chara used to have nightmares he was the one to help her most of the time. He didn't think that helped that since the only time when she slept soundly was when she was turned. She had told him in detail about her dreams before she stop having them.

"Did the same thing happen in this dream?"

"No… it was worse this time…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She stayed quiet for some time before she said anything "The guys from the house I used to be in before you and mom and dad helped me to get out of there, I think you know who I'm talking about…" he nodded and told to continue if she felt like it "They were holding me down and they were saying how they were going to have… fun with me… and I was at the age I am now, normally it was just old memories coming back to haunt me nothing completely made up…"

This was true, sadly there was enough horrors in his sister's past to have them trouble her dreams for years…

"But that wasn't the worse part…" she continued her eyes full of grief.

"How could that not be the worst part?"

"I managed to get away from them, and everything was… dark like both the moon and all the stars went out forever. I saw you Asriel and a shadowy figure who was-s holding up a wooden stake to your heart ready to-o kill you, and I saw someone fall down to the ground… dead…"

"You know it could have been the person trying to kill me that died in your dream… did you see the face of who got killed?"

"No I didn't but that's when I woke up… for a moment I thought…"

"It's ok I'm here, I'm alive you don't need to worry about anything…"

"But you don't understand it seemed so real… like it could come about sometime in-"

"Hey nothing bad will happen."

"You can't promise that, Asriel your soul mate's father would kill you if he had the chance."

"I'm being careful about that don't you worry, and I have to ask: who is it?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Chara…"

She sighed "Ok yes I found my soul mate."

"Can you tell me, is it a boy or a girl, what do they look like?"

She rolled her eyes "A boy, his hair is white and he has these blue eyes, but their unbelievably blue and mesmerizing… and he made me laugh…" he saw a smile on Chara's face something that has become increasingly rare at the moment, the sight made him smile as well.

"You are going try and make him your mate right?"

"No, I can't do that!"

"Why not? He has the capability of making you happy, don't you want that?"

"Just because he could make me happy doesn't mean I could the same for him. All I could do is make him miserable."

"That's not true, oh and what's his name?"

This earned him a glare from her "I'm not telling you."

"Why, do you not trust me?"

"You would most likely find some crazy way to push us together and I think that it would be best if I just let him live his life and didn't try to be a part of it."

"Well I don't think that's how fate works Chara, plus it seems like your already starting to fall…"

Chara got up and started to walk away "You only think that because you're a romantic, trust me when I say-"

"No Chara this is your soul mate were talking about here not a school girl crush, you need to trust me when I say that meeting the one isn't something you can throw away just because of your fears and insecurities try to not be a coward."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Then find a way to talk with him and face your fears."

"And what do you think I'm so afraid of?"

"I don't think I know, I know that you fear getting close to someone just to lose them, to have someone other than your own family mean the world to you, all and all Chara you are afraid of falling in love because you don't think it could be worth the risk of getting hurt, or hurting the one you love."

"I could end up hurting him right?"

"Not really you can't actually touch him without him saying so…"

"I meant-"

"I know you are over thinking this you know?"

"You could be under thinking things have you thought of that?"

"Maybe… or I could just be right this time…"

"I think it is night time and I believe that Frisk is coming over soon so I'll just take my leave then…"

"You will have to get to know her sooner or later."

"I chose later maybe at a time when I'm not worried about my brother dying because of some human." She walked away and into the woods, he knew she had more of an appetite then him so most likely she was going to hunt again.

She will learn he just knew it he just didn't know how soon…


	11. grasp in the dark

Frisk walked up to the Dreemurr household just before Chara walked out of the door looking distressed, however, when she saw Frisk she just smirked and held the door open.

"Lover boy is inside." Chara said leaving the door open while she rolled her eyes before walking away into the forest not waiting for Frisk to say anything.

Frisk walked into the house hoping that Asriel wouldn't be mad at the intrusion, she closed the door behind her not wanting to be even more impolite than she already was. She stayed in the doorway wondering if she should go in further into the house; it was still nerve-wracking knowing that this was a house of vampires. She was sure that no one will harm her since so far none of his family wanted to hurt her still…

Luckily for her Asriel was walking down the stairs at that very moment, he seemed to be in deep thought before he noticed her however once he saw her, a smile came across his face.

"Hi I hope I didn't cross a line by not knocking…"

"No it's ok," he walked down to where she was standing and then held his hand for her to take. She smiled as she grabbed ahold of his hand and took her into the living room. The last few times they met it normally out of town, she had insisted on doing this so there was little to no chance that her father could somehow find a way to hurt Asriel. As far as she knew her father had no idea about the Dreemurrs being vampires but she wasn't about to take any chances her father has killed before and will do so again if he had the chance.

She didn't even risk actually saying that she had a boyfriend… well she didn't think that she would have told him anyway. The only thing that she did tell was that she had a job, and then she lied about working more hours just because then she would have an excuse for when she did go to be with Asriel.

"So… is there anything that you want to do?" she asked when they were sitting on the couch.

"You mean like going to the woods? Because I don't know if that's the best idea…"

"It could be something we do here."

He was quiet for a minute then he smiled looking at their joined hands before directing his focus back on her "Do I have permission to kiss you?"

"Indeed you do." She said leaning forward a bit. She was surprised when instead of kissing her lips he kissed her hand before leaving a trail of kisses up her arm, when he got to her neck she noticed that the kiss he left there was rushed as if he didn't trust himself to linger there. He placed one last kiss one her cheek before kissing her fully on the lips. It wasn't that long since their last kiss but it was starting to feel it was ages ago. Ever since finding out Asriel was a vampire it seemed like everything she thought she knew was different now nothing was what it appeared to be.

They stopped most likely for her to catch her breath; she could see his unbelievably adorable smile. It was hard to see him as a monster. To look at that face and those eyes filled with nothing but love when he looked at her and think 'yep this is a bloodthirsty killer nothing more,' even if there was some truth to that statement.

It was at that moment when Toriel came in, and even if Frisk hadn't known her for a long time Toriel's mere presence was so motherly that she couldn't help but to feel calm. The Dreemurrs must just have the ability to make her feel welcome.

"Oh so I see that Frisk has returned once again, you have eaten something today correct?"

"Don't worry I normally eat, it was just there was a lot to figure out that day."

"Well I hope everything is less confusing now."

"I can't say that it is…" she looked at Asriel with a small grin.

"Well I can't say I blame you." She responded "I hope in time your heart can sort everything out for you."

"It isn't my heart that's making things confusing, well it is, but the main reason involves things completely out of my control, sadly…"

Toriel's expression seemed to say that she understood what she meant, even if she didn't say anything else before she walked outside.

"Asriel?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone in your family that I haven't met yet?"

"Yes you haven't met my dad yet, he's probably out watering his flowers."

"He has flowers? Wouldn't be hard to take care of flowers if you're a vampire?"

"Somewhat but he makes it work. We can go see him now if you want." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She didn't show any hesitation in following Asriel, after all so far she liked everyone in his family even Chara (even if it was obvious how much Chara seemed to dislike her). They started to walk to the backyard but then she heard someone come in, it didn't sound like the fount door to her at all. As soon as this thought went through her head she saw tall friendly looking man covered in dirt walking towards them.

"Why hello son, I'm guessing that this is Frisk, Tori said that you were here."

"How could have she told you…?" Frisk asked

"Oh didn't Asriel tell you? Well I guess not, mates can communicate telepathically."

"Really?" she looked to Asriel "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought that the book had that information in it, I was wrong." He replied.

"It's ok son but for future use that book only has the bare minim in it. it's still very helpful however, some things just have to come from actual experience."

"That's very interesting… ah I'm sorry I forgot to ask for your name…"

"That's ok my name is Asgore, I'm Asriel's father if you couldn't guess that already."

She smiled and the three of them exchanged small talk until Asgore told them that it would be best if he left the two of them alone.

"So… what did you think of my dad?"

"I think he's great, but then again I like everyone in your family." At that moment a sudden thought popped into her head something that she was trying to push into the back of her mind: she wanted to be a part of this family. Not just be with Asriel but be welcomed to this family. She knew she was head over heels in love with Asriel and at one point in time she would have said something about not wanting to be a vampire. Now well, now all she wants is Asriel and she didn't care about anything else.

The only thing stopping her from asking Asriel to turn her is that she was afraid that her father would kill her after finding out. She needed to find a way to make him leave town or something and never come back. Her father seemed to think someone doesn't and shouldn't matter if they were a vampire, that they were nothing more than monsters.

One thing she knew for sure was that she would become a monster to be with Asriel.

~Chara~

Chara was waiting quietly up in tree looking down on an elk; unluckily for that elk she was hungry. In one quick movement she bite into the creature's neck and broke the neck to end its life. She quickly finished draining the elk's blood then wiped her mouth of any blood with her shirt which was red in the first place not making the stain noticeable.

She sighed and started to walk through the forest and looked up the sky, well what she could actually see of the sky through the trees. Oh well at least she could go to a hill not far from here to try and think. The nightmare kept going through her head seeing the lifeless body of who she could only assume is Asriel hitting the floor. Why did her dreams stay with her when other people's dreams go away when they wake up? She knew this would happen and after trying hard for days to stay completely awake she just had to cave in didn't she?

And now Asriel knows she found her soul mate. She knows how her brother thinks he doesn't know how this could be a bad thing, of course he just doesn't realize how unlovable she is. Asriel is one of the most loveable creatures to walk this earth, she is just a demon who happens to be friends with him… she pulled out the locket from under her shirt and looked at it and smiled at it. No they are more than friends, they were family. How he stands having her around is anyone's guess.

She found herself at a foot of a small hill, where it was easier to look at the stars. She loved the stars; those little glowing pinpricks had always given a sense of comfort to her. Especially after a bad dream, having her brother around always helped but it was the stars that have always been around to help her before she had her family.

She walked up the hill but when she got nearer to the top she saw that someone was already on the hill. Her first thought was who was this person… then she saw those blue eyes and it became obvious. Sans smiled and waved to her.

"I didn't think I'd see you here, its Chara right?"

"Yes and you're Sans right?" she should just walk away, he most likely didn't want her around…

"Correct, do you like to look at the stars as well?"

"Well yes but I don't want to disturb you…"

"I don't mind, come on we both can look at the stars." He patted at the patch of grass next to him. She didn't want to be rude and plus she didn't have a good excuse. It probably wouldn't hurt to spend some time with him right?

She sat down next to him and looked at the stars, they both stayed quiet for some time before he started to talk again.

"So what were you doing in the woods?"

"I like to walk, is there a problem?"

"No but aren't you worried about getting hurt?"

"I'm sure that anything in those woods couldn't hurt me."

"Whys that?"

"I have demon eyes."

He let out a laugh, "Demon eyes? I'm sorry if I don't see how that could help you."

She sat up and made sure that he could her eyes as she spoke, "Well just look at them, they make it clear how evil I am."

"So your eyes are red, and actually pretty." She froze in momentary shock, did he just…

He reached up and brushed some behind her ear before sitting up as well and looking straight into her eyes "I don't really see how you could see them as 'demon eyes' why do you see them that way?"

At the question she heard echoes of the voices of her old caretakers repeating the word 'demon' over and over…

"I'd rather not say…" at that moment she realized how close they were to each other, and she found herself looking at his lips… no stop she told herself, you barely know him plus you said you weren't going to try and make him your mate, so stop.

"Don't worry I won't push you, but I hope you'll tell me one day."

"Who knows maybe I will, but right now I just don't know you very well."

"Well then," he said with a grin "Do you want met up on some other day to get know each other better?"

"Sure why not," a smile forming on her face as well.

"How about in two days we come back to this hill and look at stars again?"

"Sounds good."

"Great it's a date then."

"Wait did you-?"

"Ask you on a date? Yes I did and if I remember correctly you already agreed to it, am I right?"

She blinked a few times trying to figure out what had just happened before letting out a laugh, "I guess I did, I'll see you in two days then?"

"You'll remember which hill it is right?"

"I basically know everything about this town so yea I can remember one hill."

"Um I think you should give me your phone number just in case."

She leaned forward a bit and smirked, "As long as I can get yours as well."

He agreed and they gave each other their phone numbers then he said he had to go back home. It wasn't until he was out of her sight that what happened started to sink in. she now had a date with Sans, her soul mate, the soul mate that she told herself that she wouldn't try to pursue, well that failed miserly.

But it most likely it won't go anywhere so she shouldn't worry. She walked into the woods before turning into a bat and going home.


	12. I was up all night with a sick friend

Asriel didn't know why but he found he liked just doing nothing with Frisk, well not nothing, but still just being there with Frisk in his arms, absentmindedly running his hands though her wavy short hair as she held him closer, he wanted to stay like this forever but he didn't know if she would want the same thing. He didn't know if he should ask, or even how he would do so. Plus saying anything will ruin atmosphere of the moment and he didn't want to do that. Anyways it was still dark out and he didn't want to have her walking back home alone in the dark, he didn't know if he will ever stop being worried about Frisk.

He wished that she could just stay there with him, sadly this wasn't possible she will need to go back home or her dad will freak out and go looking for her. If her father met him who knows how long it would take or if it would take any time at all to figure out that his daughter's new boyfriend is a vampire. This will led to him being hunted down and no one wants him to be hurt.

To some being in a relationship with someone whose father wants to kill you sounds like a bad idea and it is. However, Asriel didn't really care because well… Frisk was his soul mate; he wanted to find whoever his soul mate as soon he was turned. He didn't know it this long and he had no intention of just letting some minor difficulty get in his way, true potentially getting killed isn't minor but he was already in love with Frisk.

Speaking of Frisk she had started to doze off a bit, he knew she wasn't used to being awake this long. Maybe he could take a small nap as well. So he did only waking up to Chara walking in, it was odd he could have sworn that she was smiling, something that after an nightmare almost never happens… he'll have to talk with her about that later. By this time Frisk was also awake even if she still looked sleepy; on a side note she also looked completely adorable with her hair just a tad messy and her sleepy smile.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not sure… but if you feel like you need more sleep I'm ok with being your pillow."

She smiled "No I'm fine it's just hard to get sleep sometimes, you understand right?"

"Yea but vampires don't need as much sleep as humans so I haven't felt tried in a long time."

"Really? That must be nice…"

"It is…" he paused before quietly saying "Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could…? I mean would you…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that you would ever want to be a vampire?"

She was quiet for a long time and when she did speak it was in a whisper "Yes, I do think that I would like to especially if it means that I'll get to be with you because… I love you."

"I love you too…"

"But I can't be a vampire while my father is still in town… maybe I could find a way to make him lose interest in this town somehow…"

"How will you be able to do that? Do you have any ideas?"

"No I don't have any ideas, one thing I don't think I told you… my he knows that there are vampires in this town he doesn't know about you but I don't think he will want to leave me alone in a town of vampires…"

"You don't have to worry we have time to think of something."

"I hope your right." She got up and he did as well.

"Frisk? Are you all right?"

She just looked at him with a smile before grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him, the kiss was full of passion and love and he hated when it ended "Don't worry Asriel I will find a way for us to be together."

"I don't doubt that… I love you."

"I love you too; sadly I think I need to go now…"

"I understand, be careful alright?"

"I will and you better be careful as well ok?"

"You don't have to worry I will, bye."

They shared a small kiss before she went home, he would have offered to take her home but of course she most likely wouldn't have let him for his own safety.

Plus he should at least try to talk with Chara again and try to convince her that meeting your soul mate wasn't a bad thing…

~Chara~

The minute she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she knew who it had to be. Asriel walked in and closed the door behind him, probably trying to block out any way of walking out on him again.

"Are you ready to talk again?"

"Do I have to?"

"Chara we do need to talk about this."

"We really don't."

"Ok if you really don't want to talk about your soul mate then I geuss we'll just have to talk about mine."

"No we're not talking about that either."

He paused "Ok then."

"Really?" she wasn't expecting for him to give up so soon…

"Yea you obviously don't to talk about these things with me so I'll just go get mom then… you'll talk with her right?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, you either have to talk to me or mom, not talking isn't an option."

She sighed and sat down on her bed grumpily folding her arms, "Fine I'll talk."

"Great!" he sat down as well way too happy with getting his way. "So do you think you could try and talk with him?"

"I already have." She covered her mouth too late and she knew from his expression that he wasn't going to let it slide.

"Since we last talked?"

She wanted to lie to would be easier that way but she knew he would just see though the lies way too easily. "Yes after I was done hunting I saw him looking at stars…"

"So you actually went up and talked to him?"

"I was going to just walk away but he saw me before I could, and then we just had a small conversation."

"Did you get his phone number?"

"Yes but don't think for even a minute that I changed my mind at all, ok?"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Well yes but that doesn't mean anything."

He smiled and got up "Well I guess we didn't have that much to talk about after all."

"I told you it doesn't mean anything!"

His smile only grew and he patted her on the head "Sure it doesn't. oh, do you think that you could tell me his name?"

"Stop pushing your luck Azzy…"

"Ok!" he then walked out of her room looking way too pleased, just because she was no longer completely against getting to know Sans didn't mean she was going to fall madly in love with him. It wouldn't work out in the end, hell after he knew her better he will in all probability hate her.

Agh why did the mere thought of him hating her make her hurt…? It probably means nothing…


	13. a night on the tiles

The next two days went past too way quickly for Chara's liking, she also didn't like how her stomach acting so… weird. Not at all like when she ate chocolate it was a different kind of weird. It was all jumpy and fluttery; she didn't know why it was doing this she went hunting the day before so it wasn't hunger what could it be? She did her best to push away her uneasiness and looked down at her green dress, it was nothing fancy but who would wear something fancy when you know you're going to be sitting down on grass? It was a long time since she wore the color green or a dress for that matter. She didn't really know why she hasn't it used to be one of her favorite colors.

She walked out of the house into the cold night air quickly turning into her bat form and flying to the foot of the hill before turning back. Sans was already there looking at the stars when she got to the top, he waved when he saw her and smiled.

"You're a bit late Chara, where you starting to have second thoughts?"

"No I just had trouble getting ready that's all." She sat down next to him and started to look at the stars as well.

"Wanted to make sure I impressed or something?" he smirked while looking at her.

"Not really I just didn't know what to wear; I couldn't care less about what you thought of me." She wasn't going to try and mate him her mate, she was only doing this to be polite… at least that's what she told herself.

Oddly enough this seemed to spark his interest "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Makes sense you don't strike me as the type who goes out of their way trying to please everyone."

"Well I know that's it's impossible to so, everyone will judge me anyway so why should I care?"

"I don't know, and even if you don't care I do think you look nice tonight." He was still smirking at her.

"Um thank you," god why did he have such an odd effect on her? "Anyway maybe you can tell me something about you, like… have you been in town for long?"

"A few years with my brother, what about you?"

"I've lived here most of my live with my family."

They continued with small talk sometimes pausing to look at the stars at one point she started to use his stomach as a pillow (she had only meant it as a joke but it was oddly comfortable so she wasn't complaining) and he started to run his hands though her hair as well. Of course there was the occasional joke leading both of them into small fits of laughter. She really didn't think that she would be having this much fun, really she didn't know if she would be having fun at all. There was just something about Sans that calmed her and just made her… happy from just being near him.

Maybe she could just close her eyes just for a bit… it couldn't hurt right?

The sun was shining and she watched her brother pick flowers, her arms were wrapped up in bandages but she didn't really care. Finally, finally she was somewhere that felt like a home and not a prison. The only thing that dampened her mood at all was that her old caretakers weren't captured and nowhere to be found.

Her mother walked up to her to check up her arms, they got cut up from escaping a burning building though a broken window. There were no doubts in her mind of who set the fire likely too cover up their tracks killing most of the children in their 'care'. The only reason she was still alive was because Asriel had waked her up before the fire even started with the intention of sneaking her out, he was hurt as well but not as badly only because of poor timing on her part.

"Do they still hurt badly my child?"

"Yes, but they used to be far worse…"

Her mother let out a sigh a teary smile coming across her face "I'm glad you're finally safe Chara."

"Me too, I just wished that Asriel didn't get hurt as well."

"Chara now is not time to dwell on the past."

"But it wasn't even a few days ago…"

"Still… it's now the past and we've learned from it what we must; now we have the gift of the present and I believe that such a gift is deserving of pie."

Chara smiled watching her mother go inside of what was now her home as well. Was a heart meant to contain such joy? A family, something she hasn't had the privilege of for so, so long and now she had it once again. She started to get lost in her thoughts when she felt something on her head. She looked up to see Asriel.

"What did you do?"

"Placed a flower crown on your head, there isn't anything wrong with that… right?"

She smiled "No, I was just curious that's all."

Chara woke up to see Sans staring right at her. They weren't on the hill anymore and there were a few moments of confusion before she realized something… it was day time. Looking down at herself she could see minor burns.

"When the sun came out you actually started to burn up… luckily my house wasn't too far. I tried waking you up as well but you were out cold."

She looked up they weren't in his house, they were still outside under the overhang next to the back door before looking at him.

"Thank you, I could have died out there."

"Is there any expiation that you could give me?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire."

"Makes sense."

"Really that's you reaction?"

He let a chuckle "Yes I don't know if you know this Chara but there are quite a few monsters in this town."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you don't want to stay out here a day… is it true vampires have to be invited into buildings?"

"Yes."

"Well then come on in, maybe I can help with those burns."

"Thank you."

She walked in confused, she normally didn't have nice dreams… and she certainly wasn't a heavy sleeper. It didn't make any sense to her at all not one bit, the only difference was that she was around Sans… but again that didn't make any sense to her.

She sat down on a chair and soon he had some supplies to help with her burns, he silently and gently cleaned the burns. After he finished treating them the best he could curiosity started to overwhelm her.

"Sans?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Have you given me a reason to hate you?"

"Well I am a vampire, so…"

"I won't hate you just because of what you are."

"Maybe not, but's that's only because-"

He looked up at her, placing a finger over her lips before smiling and repeating "I won't hate you for being a vampire."

There were a million things she could have said at that moment, thousands of ways she could have said to push him away. But her mind went blank just from looking into his eyes, a hurtful hope filling her heart and her eyes betrayed her by looking at his lips and it turns out that her mouth was equally treacherous.

"Can I kiss you?" as soon as she said this, her hands covered her face not wanting to see his expression at her stupid request.

To her surprise she heard him chuckle "Chara you can move your hands away from your face now."

She did wondering why he would want her to do so, what reasons could he have.

She looked back at him and it was only a few moments before he leaned in kissing her… the part of her mind that told her to push Sans away stopped working, instead she kissed him back. She had never had felt anything better than this, she would completely give chocolate if only she could this as a substitute. She felt his teeth bite her lip the action making her moan softy before he ran his tongue over them before it explored her mouth as well.

She wished that it could have continued but it was at that moment that she heard the door to the kitchen open and Papyrus walked in saying "Oh go get a room, I can't cook like this."

To her dismay Sans stopped kissing her to talk to his brother, "but this is a room if you couldn't tell."

"I mean a different room."

"Okay then Chara let's get a different room."

He got up walking to the living room instead grabbing her hand as well. They then sat down on the couch.

"Did I upset your brother?"

"No he was probably expecting that to happen eventually."

"Why is that?"

"Well he did say something about you being the only one who could stand my jokes after meeting you so…"

"Your jokes aren't bad."

"Hmm yep that proves it you're a keeper. Plus has anyone told you that you're a good kisser as well?" he moved in closer as he said this.

"That was my first kiss…"

"Really? In that case do you want a second one as well? To past at least some of the time."

She agreed and she got a few more before the day ran out. Once it was night time she went home, most of her life she thought she would hate it when she meets her soul mate but now there seems to be two sides now.

One that wants to stay alone and let Sans to continue on with his life.

And one part that wants him so badly it hurts…

She didn't know which one was right anymore… that didn't mean she was already starting to fall for him or anything like that… not at all…


	14. the dark side of

Sans normally didn't do much around his work, mainly because he really didn't have too. The place seemed to stay abnormally clean, making him wonder why he was hired to be the janitor in the first place. He liked his co-workers after he got over the fact most of them were monsters which of course was a bit of a shock at first. But after realizing that he found out something else out about EDA, the fact that it completely covers up the fact that there were monsters in town at all. He found multiple reports of strange things going on that never made to newspapers or other such things.

Like a murder of a family of five who had every last drop of blood drained from them two months back, the odd thing about that is that his boss made sure that house was on a discount and asked the people selling the house to tell the new buyer a man by the name of Mathew Lovsick, exactly what happened. But no one else knew anything about it.

He didn't think that Miss Dulsea Gillan was fully human either; she seemed to know everything that was going to happen with startling accuracy. He knows that he really can't assume things and she never expressed any ill intent, still he felt the need to be at least somewhat careful around her.

He was just walking around when he felt someone tapping his shoulder; he turned around to see Mettaton a cyborg who spent most of his time being irritating.

"Why hello Sans, how are you doing this fine day?"

"Just cut to the chase what do you actually want ask me?"

"Oh my do you really don't trust me enough to believe that I truly just want to know how you're doing."

"I don't trust you."

Mettaton pouted for a minute or two before throwing his hands up "Fine, you caught me I wanted to know if you're going to let Papyrus come back here to visit, I miss him dearly."

"You text him all the time." He knew his brother had a crush the cyborg, and he also knew Mettaton couldn't leave the building until Alphys finds a way to cover up the robotic parts.

"But that is nothing compared to actual time together, please Sans."

"Fine but please tone down on the flirting in front of me okay?"

"Okay but from what I heard you're the one who makes out with your girlfriend in plain sight."

"It wasn't my fault he walked in on us," he knew Papyrus told Mettaton nearly everything so he didn't question how he knew about Chara.

"Well maybe you should invite her along with Papyrus, and then everyone could be happy."

He rolled his eyes but he didn't deny that it would be nice to see Chara again, it has been a few days… but she couldn't come around to visit in the daytime and he didn't want her to get hurt again. "I'll think about it."

~Chara~

`A young Chara walked down the stairs at the sound of a stranger yelling mixed in with parents as well.

"We never agreed to this! I suggest you leave now!" she heard her mother cry, her father agreeing behind her.

"Listen we can make you rich beyond your wildest dreams! Don't worry we will take good care of…? Chara? Was it?" The stranger smiled and looked up at her and she could tell she didn't like him "Oh this is her if I'm not mistaken."

"You can't have her, I don't know for what twisted reason you want to buy children, but you can't have her!" her father yelled

"Oh you two, so stubborn I hope for my sake your daughter isn't the same way."

"Do you have something in your ears? I believe we made it clear that we are not selling our daughter."

The stranger's smile dropped into a frown before smiling again this time there was more of a malevolent feel to it, he stared into both of her parents' eyes in turn "You are now under my control, both of you." They mumbled an agreement, he sighed "You know if it was my friend doing this your minds would be wiped of even having a daughter but sadly for you I'm infuriated by the mere presence of you two."

He took a step back and looked back at her. She turned to run but he was way too fast and she was captured and dragged back to the room with her parents he looked into her eyes as well. She felt any control leave her as now she stood there staring at her parents.

He pulled out a knife and gouged out both of her parents eyes before stabbing them leaving them dead on the floor. She wanted to scream or cry but she couldn't, all she could do was stare at the dead bodies of her parents.

He walked up to her and held up the knife still covered with her parents blood, he smiled "Lick it." He commanded holding it closer to her. She didn't have any choice in the matter she did as she was told while hearing the man's horrible laughter ringing in her ears. "Hmm you know I think I'd like to keep you for myself at least for a while, I'm most definitely going to have you first. Now come on I need to get you to your new home."

She had no choice but to follow.`

Chara woke up shaking, thankfully she didn't scream this time so this nightmare could go undetected. She went over to her bathroom splashing some water on her face. She didn't want to remember that night, she almost didn't remember that night, and she was only 5 when it happened after all. She wished she had some actual memoires of her birth parents not just them getting killed. She had way too many very clear memoires of her care takers: Peter and Mordred. She remembered Peter being the lesser of the two evils, Mordred being the murderer of her parents, and the one who punished her the most often. And he was the one who wanted her as his personal slave.

She went to get dressed pushing these thought into the back of her mind, it was in the past they haven't even tried to come back after decades.

She looked at her arms; she hadn't gotten around to asking her mother to heal the burns yet. Mainly because she didn't know how her mom would react or what questions she might ask. Sans did an okay job with helping her but when someone lives with someone who can magically heal it isn't really a question of who could do a better job.

She walked down and found her mother in the living room (the fact that they were vampires and had a LIVING room was something she found oddly funny).

"Hey mother?"

She looked up from the book she was reading to smile kindly at Chara "Yes my child what is it?"

"I got burned the other day and I was wondering if yo-"

"Say no more come sit down I'll help you with that." Chara sat down and her mother started right away with helping the burns fade away. "Chara I must ask how did you get burned?"

"I fell asleep in the sun."

"Really? Chara I know you're a very light sleeper I didn't think you could stay asleep long enough for this to happen at this scale."

"Well I guess it just happened like that." She could tell that her mother knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but didn't ask any more questions, which she was grateful for.

After she was done being healed Asriel came into the room as well and sat down next to her.

"Hey Chara what do you think about getting to know Frisk by visiting her at work?"

"I think I'd rather swallow a bunch of garlic."

"Chara be nice." Her mom said without looking up from her book.

Asriel looked up at her giving her his best puppy dog eyes which thankfully after years she became resistant to. "No Asriel there isn't anything you can say to make me go."

"I guess you're right." He looked down for a minute before looking up at her with a smirk, she looked back at him confused, why was he acting like he got what he wanted? "So Chara since you don't want to talk about Frisk… how did your date with your soul mate work out?"

Toriel stopped reading to look at her "My child you have come upon your soul mate as well?"

Chara angrily looked at Asriel, he just smiled at her before stating "Yes she has but I haven't gotten her to tell me his name."

Her dad walked in a big smile on his face "Chara found her soul mate!?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry dear I guess I was thinking too loudly." But the smile on her mother's seemed to suggest this was on purpose.

"I am not telling any of you his name I just want to make that clear."

"Can you at least come and talk to Frisk?"

"No Asriel, why do you want me get to know her anyway?"

"She says she would want to be a vampire, after we find a way to get him uninterested in this town she will be your sister in a way Chara, I know she wants to be a part of this family… so please?"

"Fine I'll go, but I won't be happy about it…"

Asriel looked like a little kid on Christmas before hugging her, and she felt a small smile escape while hugging her brother back. Both of her parents joined in as well. After the hug she saw that she got a text from Sans and she felt her grin grow wider.


	15. whistle in the dark

Tomorrow was when she had to go see Frisk; Chara didn't like the mere idea of Frisk let alone being a sister to her. At least if Frisk was Asriel's mate then it would mean the monster hunter was out of the way. She didn't want to think about Asriel being dead but nowadays the horrifying possibility crossed her mind more than she would like to admit. If he died her brother would become nothing more than dust… she wanted nothing more than to just kill anyone who would dare to hurt her brother but that could ruin his chance with Frisk, she wanted him to be happy. And Frisk does that.

Tonight however, she was going to go see Sans again. She wished that she had more self-control when she was around him, it was like any thoughts that told her to leave him alone and let him have a normal life completely vanishes when he is around her. She wanted him and she felt guilty for wanting to have him. Why didn't anyone tell her how addicting these feelings were?

She went to the back door of his house where Sans was already standing with a smile, she felt herself smiling as well. It was hard for her to not be happy when he was around. He surprised her by kissing her, she wasn't complaining except for how short it was.

"We should go inside before you fall asleep again," he teased.

"Ha, ha very funny," she rolled her eyes but her smile never left her face and followed him inside.

"Of course it is I'm hilarious."

"I can't really disagree with that statement."

He smiled and lead her into the living room, "Well anyway as much as I would love it to just spend more time with you tonight I actually had a reason for inviting you tonight."

"Really, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend time with me at work?"

"I would love to, when will this be?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh… I can't tomorrow my brother is trying to get me to know his… girlfriend."

"Well then," his face fell slightly "I guess we will at least have tonight."

"I'm sorr-"

He placed a finger to her lips "Don't be," he removed his finger and ran his hands though her hair before kissing her once again.

She melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of him. It seemed like with every single kiss a bit more of her resolve to eventually let Sans go… died. She didn't care at the moment, she never did. It was like something pushed her towards him, something telling her that it was right. That she deserved to be loved and could give that love back in return.

But still the part of her that felt guilty for wanting him still was there and even with her growing hope there was still her fear. A fear that something will make him hate her. Her past record wasn't the best she has killed before; she did for FUN at one point. No one could love someone like that. She still could hurt him; she didn't want to… hell she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore.

Both parts were resilient without any signs of fading.

It didn't seem fair… why wasn't she given a clear answer?

"Chara? Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry I just have a lot on my mind, this girlfriend is practically my brother's fiancée, I just don't know how to feel…" she was grateful the excuse, and there was a lot of truth to the statement.

"I'm sure it will be fine and hey if she annoys you too much you can just crash here for a while."

"Really? I'm sure that your brother will get annoyed with me then there will be yet another problem won't there?"

"I can figure something out, don't worry." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back a moment not used to hugs from anyone from outside her family. Still it was very comforting and it felt right.

Hopefully she could get her head sorted out soon enough…

~Asriel~

He wished he looked at Chara's phone; it was slowly killing him not knowing who her soul mate was. He wanted to help, but she wouldn't talk to him about it. He seen her smile more than she ever had before and he wanted to make sure her own self-doubt didn't ruin it. But he couldn't invade her private phone even if it was with good intentions.

He really wished she was more open about this, she knew he could help he did so before. It didn't matter to him what was the problem he would help his sister no matter what happens.

He walked down the stairs and overheard someone… letting curiosity overcome him, he turned into a bat and flew down to not draw any attention to himself.

"Asriel can you please join us?"

He didn't recognize the voice but showed himself anyway, there was a strange woman standing in the hallway to the front door, she didn't seem dangerous. Both of his parents where there as well looking worried.

"Asriel where's Chara?" his mom asked.

Before he could answer the stranger said "Mrs. Dreemurr you don't have to worry-"

"You have given me a reason to worry!" she looked to him "Asriel do you know where your sister is, we need to tell her something."

"No I don't, mom? What's going on?"

"Mrs. Dreemurr you don't have to worry and I told you that this information should not be told to Chara yet."

"What information!?" Asriel was starting to get exasperated.

The stranger looked at him "I am named Dulsea Gillan, it has come to my knowledge that Chara's old caretakers are in town."

Immediately he started to panic "What are we standing around for then, we need to go find her and warn her!"

He remembered how Chara was in their 'care'; her pale skin beaten enough that someone could think that purple was her actual skin tone. Scared to let anyone touch her even if it was just a hug and the fact that one day if she wasn't taken out of that place she would have become a slave to their sick twisted wishes. He walked towards the door, if those basters even dared to hurt her again…

"We cannot tell Chara yet." Dulsea said

"Why?!"

"Telling her now could only hurt the situation."

"I fail to see how not telling is a good option!"

"You can tell her the day after tomorrow."

"Why not now!?"

"Tell her now and she will shut everyone out, this will happen anyway but something will happen tomorrow that may make it easier to bring her out of it."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because doing so will lead to the best possible outcome, plus doesn't she still blame herself for what happened to your mother? What makes you think that she wouldn't try to get her revenge by herself? Even though she is stronger now no one can face off with vampires with that much experience alone."

He paused, he hated to admit it but she was right… that did seem like the kind of thing Chara would do, no question. "If you know so much then tell me, what happens tomorrow?"

"You'll see."

He didn't get to say anything else because she walked out of the house.

"I still think that one day couldn't matter." His father said glaring at the door.

"Still that does sound like her…" his mother said not looking as sure as she did before.

"We can wait one day… I guess," he still wasn't sure but…

He parents walked away to discuss it further leaving Asriel next to the door. He stood there thinking until Chara walked through the door. She was smiling, she just looked so happy… he couldn't tell her.

"Asriel? Are you ok-"

He hugged her "Don't I'm fine." His voice was shaking, but she seemed to believe him.

He couldn't ruin her happiness even if he was being selfish by not doing so.


	16. dark cloud on the horizon

Frisk made sure to have any work that was needed of her done before the sun set, she was used to still being at work at night time. She was at least glad that she had a place where could invite Asriel and Chara to meet her. She hoped she could win over Chara, maybe it would be easier without her father in town but she still needed to try.

They both came around soon after dark, and Frisk happily let them in, she loved seeing Asriel but there seemed to be something worrying him.

"Asriel is something wrong?"

He looked at her, trying to smile but she could tell there was something very, very wrong, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

She decide to not press him further… for now, but that was only because there were other plans and she didn't have time to find out what's the matter.

"Well you two seem busy so I might as well go home…" Chara tried walking away but Asriel stopped her.

"Chara you said-"

"Yes I know what I said I won't be happy about this, and I'm not."

"Maybe you two should talk about…" he paused and looked to be lost in thought.

"Maybe I can give you a tour of this place," Frisk smiled at Chara, she only got a blank stare in return. "I guess that isn't that interesting but maybe we can at least talk?"

"If I have to-"

"Ok great!" she went over to Asriel giving him a small hug before going to find a room with Chara walking behind her. Once she found a suitable room, Frisk couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth "Why do you hate me? Please, I want to understand…"

Chara looked surprised by her bluntness but quickly answered "Why? Well I'll tell you, any day now because of your father my brother could end dead."

She flinched she knew what Chara was saying was the truth.

Chara continued "You couldn't even begin to know what I've been though, and Asriel was there when I had started to…" her voice dropped to a whisper "lose all hope that I could ever be happy…"

"Do you think you can tell me how you two found each other?"

Chara stared at the ground for a long time, Frisk had thought she crossed a line before Chara started to speak "I tried to escape from my caretakers more than once, the day I ran into Asriel was just one of these times. He didn't understand why I would want to run away at first, he didn't understand how evil people could be in those days. And it seemed to be a nasty shock when I didn't comprehend having fun or friends at all, he made sure to teach me these things right away."

"You never had friends before Asriel?"

"No all of my memories before I met my brother are just painful… there are still a few moments after I met my family but wasn't a part of them yet that I wish to forget…"

Chara's hand tugged the back of her shirt down, Frisk didn't really know why. "Like punishments… you don't need any details, anyway there was a period of time where I was still with my caretakers, but the Dreemurrs found every excuse to get me out of there. Toriel found out some evidence that ruined their reputations to the point where they couldn't have any children in their care anymore. The last night I was in their care… they set the building on fire killing twenty or more children… if Asriel wasn't there I would have died as well."

"Why was he there?"

Chara let out a small chuckle "He wanted to help his sister escape the evil villains; he was already calling me his sister by that point."

"You two seem to be really close."

"Obviously," she frowned "If something was to happen to him… I don't know…"

"Nothing will happen to him," she walked closer to Chara who glared at her.

"Why should I believe you?"

"I will protect him."

"I don't see how-"

"I promise on my father's life no harm will come to Asriel."

"Are you telling me you would choose Asriel over your own father?"

"Yes."

Chara looked surprised at this "I'll trust that you will for now but if he is killed-"

"Don't worry; I know you won't have to worry about anything."

"I hope for your sake your right."

~Chara~

She walked out the room with Frisk, she actually believed Frisk when she told not to worry, and hopefully she wasn't a fool for doing so. Frisk seemed like the kind of person who you should trust when they say something, like Asriel… even if she doesn't listen sometimes.

They were walking down the hall when she saw Sans of all people walking down a hall up ahead. She didn't know he worked at the same place as Frisk, then again she didn't pay too much attention when Asriel was talking about Frisk. Sans apparently saw her as well and grinned.

He walked over still with the grin on his face, "Hello Chara fancy meeting you here, oh hi Frisk I'm guessing that you're dating Chara's brother."

"How do you know that?" asked Frisk.

"I kind of told him…" she said, looking at Sans "I probably should have asked where you work, huh?"

"Probably."

Frisk looked between her and Sans for some time before beaming, "Hey I need to ask Chara something can you excuse us for a moment?"

She was dragged away before he could give a proper answer, she didn't know why Frisk was doing this until Frisk asked "Is he your soul mate?"

She didn't know what to say to that, "Ah… yes? How did you..."

"The way he was looking at you and vice versa."

She smirked looking at the over joyed look on Frisk's face "You barely know me why are you so happy?"

"Because I want you to be happy as well!"

"I- you know it makes perfect sense that your my brother's soul mate." She couldn't help but grin, maybe she could deal with this girl being married to her brother.

Asriel walked towards them with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face "Are you two getting along?"

"Hey Asriel did you know that Chara's soul mate is Sans?" Frisk inquired.

As her smile faded Asriel's grow ten times "Oh really," he looked at her "Sans huh?"

She looked at Frisk "Did he tell you to find ou-"

"No I didn't, Chara but still now I know."

Frisk looked down at her phone and a panicked look came across her face.

"Frisk are you ok-"

"Yes, Chara I'm guessing you rather be with Sans right now right?"

"Well… yes but is there something-"

"It's nothing I'll tell you later… Um Asriel I need to go…"

"Wait why?"

"I'll tell you later," after that Frisk walked out the doors into the night, seeing the expression on Asriel's face she knew he was going to follow.

"Chara… I'll see you later… stay safe…"

"Why wouldn't I be safe?"

His expression darkened "I'll tell you later, now please go be with Sans if you want… be safe please."

"Okay I will…" he thanked her and ran out after Frisk, while she walked to back to Sans… she wished she could know what was going on soon…


	17. red light

Sans was glad that Chara was at the EDA with him but his joy turned into concern when Chara told him about how her brother and Frisk ran out like that. He didn't really know what to say, most of his life he only really cared about one thing: Papyrus. He didn't know what to do now that there was someone else he wanted to protect.

She was staring at the ground her eyes filled with worry, fiddling her shirt, they did talk for a while but he could tell she was still very on edge. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey Chara?"

"Yes?"

"What do you call a pile of cats?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"A meowtain."

It succeeded in getting a chuckle from her, making him smile, "Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

She started to laugh, before smirking "I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

He laughed as well "You know I don't trust these stairs because they're always up to something."

"The first time I used an elevator it was really uplifting, then it let me down."

"My friend's bakery burned down last night. Now his business is toast."

"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it."

He laughed then looked at the time. "Hey it looks like my shift is over now, do you want to continue this at my place?"

She shrugged and smiled "Sure why not?"

The walk to his house consisted of even more jokes, only really stopping to let Chara in before continuing.

"My fear of roses is a thorny issue. I'm not sure what it stems from, but it seems likely I'll be stuck with it."

"So I shouldn't ever get you roses then?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Nope!" she laughed.

They were on the couch relaxing, before Papyrus walked in.

"Hey Papyrus!"

"Wait is it brother?"

"I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me!"

Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyes walking up to his room, "I'm not going to deal with your puns today."

"But I haven't told you about the time I used a skeleton key to get into a haunted house."

Papyrus closed his door before he tells any more of his fantastic jokes, while Chara was giggling.

"Chara I have question for you."

"What is it," she was still laughing.

"Do beginner vampires go to batting practice?"

"As far as I know… no and I'm glad to that would drive me batty."

"Well aren't you already batty?"

"Hmm you're right, that sucks for me then!"

They both dissolved into fits of laughter, Chara leaned over holding her stomach and he stopped laughing. There were scars on her back that looked to be spelling out something, he couldn't see all of it of he didn't know what it could be.

"Chara why are there scars on your back?"

She sat up immediately pulling down her shirt "I-I don't know what yo-"

"Chara… they didn't look like they were on accident…"

"I-I I'm sorry I haven't told you much about myself, huh?"

"What haven't you told me?"

"First off I'm adopted and the people who were in charge of me beforehand…" her voice started to waver.

He took ahold of her hand and looked her in her eyes "it's okay you can tell me."

She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "They were horrible, one of them killed my birth parents, and the other was the one who turned my mother into a vampire. The rest of my family didn't want her live for all eternity alone so that's why I'm one as well. Before my parents could get me out of there, I was punished for trying to escape… it never faded even with my mother trying to make it go away…"

She lifted her shirt enough for him to see that the word 'demon' was carved into her back. He looked at the word in shock before his blood started to boil. "Are they still alive?"

"I don't know…"

He hugged her bring her closer to him, letting her hold on to him.

He knew he wanted to protect her and hoped he could keep her safe.

He also hoped for Chara old caretakers that they were dead already, because if they weren't he was more than ready to give them hell.

~Asriel~

He went all over trying to find where Frisk went off to. He was still on edge from what he learned last night, true Frisk wasn't in as much trouble as Chara would be, but it still worried him. He also hoped Chara was safe, he felt guilty for not warning of the danger she could be in.

He flew around hoping to catch a glimpse of where Frisk might be.

He found her in an alleyway with broken glass and an abnormal amount of gasoline. The setting made him even more on edge than he already was.

"Frisk?"

She turned to face him fear in her face "Asriel? What are you doing here? You have to go now!"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"… My father knows."

"Wait he-"

"He figured out that the Dreemurrs are vampires, if you stay-"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but please… just let me try and fix this; I want you to be safe and-"

She didn't to finish and he felt a hand go around his neck pushing him into the wall.

"ASRIEL!" she screamed before trying to pull his attacker off of him, she was pushed off and fell to the ground.

"Looks like I finally found you, you monster," the man who looked startlingly like Frisk pulled out a wooden stake aiming for his chest "It's time to teach you to stay away from my daughter!"

He didn't know how to escape; Frisk's father was wearing all sorts of protection so he couldn't even think about touching him. He failed, more importantly he was about to break his promise to Chara.

And he was sorry.


	18. the darkest hour is just before the dawn

Pure stupidity, this is the only way Frisk could describe her actions. When she ran out of the EDA she didn't have a plan, not at all. She just ran out panicked by the text she received. 'Frisk I know that the Dreemurrs are vampires. Please stay safe.' He didn't even explain how, all she got was this text.

Since she didn't have an even a notion of a plan in her brain she ended up in an alleyway where she was mugged at one point in time. She didn't realize this till she saw the glass and gasoline; this is the place she was before she met Asriel for the first time. She looked at her phone it had stopped working of she took it apart and found… a tracking device, her father knew her every move…

How he found out must have been because of her. This was her fault and she didn't know how to fix it… well true her dad had invaded her privacy, this was something she came to expect from him, sadly. Then Asriel showed up and now…. Now her boyfriend was about to be killed, though her lack of planning.

No, she can't let this happen…

"Dad stop! Please…"

Miraculously he stopped and looked at her.

"Dad, please put him down…"

"Why?" he looked back at Asriel and tightened his grip on the stake in his hand. "This monster was about to hurt you."

"No he wasn't, just listen to me."

"Frisk, I don't think you realize how much danger you were in. I didn't think much of you going to that house before I connected the dots, well with a little help…"

That confused her a bit, but she decided to ignore it "I'm not in danger, he would never hurt me."

"You can't trust vampires, or any kind of monster for that matter."

"You're wrong they can be trusted, just step away from him."

He didn't listen "Why do you care?"

"I… I'm in love with him."

This didn't help "Frisk you must just be under his spell, vampires can hypnotize you to do their binding."

"I never woul-" Asriel started to say but her father gripped his neck to silence him.

"Don't tell any more lies monster."

"Dad let him go!"

"No Frisk, I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

"Dad!" she went up to pull him off by force again but was pushed against a wall.

She didn't have much time and still no plan. But she got up and looked at her father pulling something out of her pocket.

Shakily she walked up to her father and put the knife she was told to keep with her to his neck.

"Dad p-please get away from him…"

He looked down lowering the stake, "Frisk I don't think you realize who your enemy is…"

She elbowed him well he was distracted successfully getting him away from Asriel. She looked at her father tears filling her eyes. "Sadly I think I do."

"He could turn you into one of his kind!"

"Maybe that's what I want," she looked at Asriel, "I don't care what I am as long as I'm with him."

Asriel reached up to hold her but she shook her head "You need to get to safety."

He didn't leave, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You have to."

"But-"

"FRISK STOP THIS MADDNESS AT ONCE!" her father yelled getting up and walking towards the two.

"No." she was oddly composed.

"Frisk-"

"I'm not leaving him; you will have to go because I'm not going to."

Her father looked terrified "Frisk, you need to let me do this he needs to die…"

"No one needs to die."

"Frisk. Step. Away. From. Him. Now."

"No."

He charged towards them and she panicked. The knife left her hand as she threw it at her own father landing in his chest.

She stood there in shock as her father fell down in fount of her. "D-dad?!"

He laughed still alive but not for long "You know, your grandmother once told me that one of the most dangerous things in this world is someone in love… I should have believed her, I'm guessing I won't be able to make it to the wedding huh?" and after that he was dead.

"I-I killed him, I kill my own…"

"I'm sorry Frisk this is all my fault…"

"No it isn't… c-can we go to your house I don't think I'm ready to go home yet…"

"I understand, if there is anything I can do to help…"

"Thanks but unless you know how to go back in time, there might not be… a lot you could do."

"So nothing?"

"No not nothing," she went over and hugged him "You still want to be with me right?"

"Of course! Why would you even think that I wouldn't?"

"Because almost got you killed…"

"The key word here is almost, I'm not dead."

She pulled him closer, "I know, let's go…"

They walked to his house, and the walk felt longer than it ever was. He was by her side throughout the walk being a nice comfort to her.

At least now she didn't have to worry about Asriel getting killed any time soon. But she did just kill someone there are consequences for that… "Asriel won't I be going to jail for…"

"I can get someone to cover for you; we Dreemurrs do still have a lot of power in this town."

"So I shouldn't worry about that…"

"No I'll make sure nothing can harm you."

"Asriel?"

"Yes?"

"Can vampires really hypnotize someone?"

"Yes, but everyone in my family absolutely refuses to use it, because what happened to Chara…"

"Understandable, will we be getting married?"

He paused "I do want to get married to you as soon as possible but I want you to be ready, after you just went through…"

"Plus I still need to get on Chara's good side before we take that step…"

"And you need to rest, I love you."

"I love you too."

They got to his house and Asriel explained what happened while Toriel gave her a guest room to stay in, this was a long night and she needed to rest…

~Asriel~

Asriel was worried, not only about Frisk, but also Chara. She had texted him a few times to say she was spending the day with Sans probably. Something about how she didn't seem to get nightmares around him, and he was happy about that it just was that he still hasn't told her about the danger she was in.

He was sure that Chara wanted to avoid Frisk as long as possible, he hadn't told her about what happened to Frisk's father, because Frisk herself had told him that she wanted to talk with Chara about that.

Days went by making him more on edge than he already was. Frisk got time off work; she worked part time anyway so it wasn't that hard. He wished he could help her more, with what's happened recently he knows neither of them is okay no matter how many times they assure the other. Truly he didn't know what to do.

Her father is dead and Chara is in danger, he didn't know where those basters are and he hoped that they don't know that Chara is still alive. It could just be that they wanted to go and kidnap different children and forgot about Chara, but something tells him that this isn't the case.

He just wants this madness to be over with. He should talk to Chara, at least convince her to make Sans her mate, that way she couldn't be a slave… but still something truly atrocious could still happen…

He should try to go get her… let her talk with Frisk then explain what's happening.

It wasn't right to leave her in the dark, but he knew the moment she hears that information any bit of carefree happiness she had will disappear.

This was just him being selfish not really any other reason. He just wanted everyone to be happy and soon it looks like no one will be.

He started to walk towards the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Frisk standing there wearing a dress his mom made for her because she still refused to return to her house to get her belongings.

"Oh! Frisk you're up; I'm glad to see-"

"You're going to go get Chara aren't you?"

"Well yes… why do you ask?"

She looked at her feet, "I want to go get her as well."

He smiled for the past few days Frisk didn't want to go anywhere and getting some fresh air should help her. "Of course you can come."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Well I would need to ask around a bit."

"Asriel?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go take a walk through the forest? I really don't want to be in town for long…"

"Don't worry we will maybe I could just ask Chara to meet us in the woods somewhere."

"Will you tell her I'm here too or will just brush over that?"

"I'm not sure about how she would react to be honest."

"So you're not going to tell her?"

"Well she'll see you when she gets to us so… you know."

She smiled with a slight eye roll. As soon as they went outside she grabbed his arm and he could feel her shaking. He hoped she could forgive herself for what she done and make her peace, he felt like it was his fault anyway.

He walked them into the woods and he felt her relax as she looked at the trees. He smiled at her hoping with all his might that everything would work out, or that he got a chance to kill the basters before they got to Chara.

~Chara~

She woke up with her head on Sans' chest on the couch at his house. It was almost normal for her to wake up this way now. It was nice to asleep in someone's arms, it felt comforting and safe. She really should have gone home by now but she just didn't want to. It wasn't really anyone's fault; it wasn't even because she knew Frisk was staying over. She just wanted to keep making excuses to stay over at Sans' no matter how childish it was. The dreams she had were actually nice, in living memory she could not think of a time when this happen before.

Sans didn't seem to mind it at all, hell most of the time he is the one to suggest taking naps and letting her stay over. Most of the time she was more worried about what Papyrus thought of her, but he seem to be used to her by now.

Sans was still asleep and she smiled just looking at how peaceful he was, this is great she could imagine spending- no you don't want him to be mate, she told herself for about the thousandth time. She didn't believe herself. The only thing now keeping her from telling him about how vampires have soul mates was: Papyrus. Spending so much time around the two really brought a lot of weight to Sans telling her how much his brother meant to him. And if Sans was a vampire there was a possibility that he would have to watch his brother grow old and die. True eventually Papyrus could be turned into a vampire as well, but she couldn't see it, Papyrus who goes to see the sunrise and is completely harmless…. Being a vampire?

No it just wouldn't work. Sans would have to make a choice, and she didn't want to force him to do that. She loved him too much to even ask him that… she couldn't deny how she felt about him even if she desperately wanted to.

In all honesty she found it unfair how quickly she fell in love with him, he didn't even try at all and already he broke down the walls that she so carefully built. Even Asriel didn't earn her trust this quickly, but then again spending ages with the Dreemurrs can soften you up quite well.

Her train of thought crashed when she felt fingers run though her hair and she looked up to see a pair of sleepy blue eyes looking at her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"I donno, just now I guess?" He grinned.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah," an arm went around her waist and she was pulled closer to him. "And even if you did, it's a nice way to wake up."

"It really is," at that moment she heard her phone ring. She stayed still not wanting to move from his arms but since she knew it could really only be Asriel she moved to pick it up. "What do you want?"

"Do you think you could come home for at least a night?"

"Why?"

"Chara, please?"

She sighed "okay fine, I'll come home…"

"Great, do you think you could go out to the forest to meet us?"

"Sure fine… bye"

"Bye…" she stared at her phone for a minute he sounded sad, that wasn't like Asriel at all… What was happening to make him sound like that?

"So, you have to go home for now?" he sat up on the couch they were on.

"Yep, I guess you can finally get rid of me huh?"

"I don't want to get rid of you, who else will use me as a teddy bear?"

"That was only one night!"

"Hmm sure it was."

"You know you can be very annoying at times." She said with a smile.

"Yet you still stick around me, I must not be that annoying after all."

"No you are you're just really good at kissing so I tolerate you."

"Oh you mean," he pulled her into his lap and leaned forward "like this?"

They kissed for what only seemed like a moment before her phone buzzed telling her to hurry up. She told him goodbye before walking out the door and into the woods.


	19. have a bad night

Once they were in the forest Frisk noticed how worried Asriel seemed to be. She knew that she was distracted the last few days. She even though knew she had her reasons for being spacey it didn't stop her from feeling guilty. So much happened in that one night and she couldn't help but feel like all of it was her fault even if she hadn't a clue on how it could have played out differently.

Her father was now dead and it scared her, not would have what would have normally scared her which was becoming a monster no what really scared her was something else entirely. The death of her father didn't make her feel anything… she just felt hollow. He didn't matter to her and that left only one feeling: fear. Fear that nothing really mattered to her at all. Nothing…

Then the fear was silenced with one name: Asriel. He mattered to her more than anything and around him even with her mind in complete chaos everything made sense.

Him being worried… she couldn't even guess why. Maybe it was obvious, these days her missing such things wouldn't be hard. Could he still be in danger? He didn't really seem to care when her father was still alive, no this had to be something else.

When Chara came into the woods she was smiling and Frisk saw a battle in his eyes. There was no way of knowing why he looked so torn. She didn't really know what's going on. He didn't talk to either of them saying with a very forced smile that they should get to know each other more. Chara didn't actually seem to mind this and talked with her merrily. Chara spending days with Sans was probably the reason for her being laid back of once, from what she heard from Asriel Chara always was a on edge at all times, at least a little bit.

Chara stopped and pulled Frisk to a stop. "So Frisk why did you decide to stay at our place for so long? It seems like an idiotic move to me."

"And why is that?"

"Your dad of course, I believe we went over this before."

"My dad is dead; you don't need to worry about Asriel anymore."

Chara visibly relaxed "Oh, good." She paused looking at Frisk "Sorry about your dad I guess…"

"I was the one who killed him." The lack of emotion in her own voice chilled her to the bone. Did she really not care about this?

How she said this even made Chara look at her strangely before giving a nervous smile. "Well you did mean it when you said you would choose Asriel over your own father."

"Any and every single time I would choose him over all else." She found that she felt grateful for the emotion reentering her voice at the mention of Asriel.

"I guess I should be asking when the wedding bells are coming around huh?"

Frisk felt a smile on her lips, for the first time since the death of her father. "I don't know when that will be in all honesty."

Chara rolled her eyes but she didn't actually seem to be that annoyed "Hopefully not anytime soon I can't stand being your sister; it would be a death sentence."

Her smile grew "Are you sure? I really don't think you hate me Chara."

"Well I do." But smile that was on Chara's face seemed to say otherwise.

She let out an over exaggerated sigh "You know it's every rude to your future sister to lie. I don't know why but I thought you were over such things."

"Who's to say that I'm lying?"

"Common sense, maybe?"

"How am I going to stand having to deal with you the rest of my life?"

"Don't you have your own soul mate? Just spend most of your time with him, it shouldn't be that hard."

Chara looked at her for a beat her smile waving slightly before walking ahead "Come on at this point Asriel will be wondering where we are."

Frisk caught up to her "Why didn't you answer me?"

Chara turned around a glare that Frisk felt well acquainted with was on the vampire's face "It wouldn't work out in the long run," Chara's face dropped into a frown "No matter how much I want it to…"

"From what I understand about soul mates is-"

"It. Wouldn't. Work. Out. Got it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You… aren't going to leave me alone will you?"

"I think that it will work out in the end, soul mates are drawn to each other."

"Logically it couldn't work."

"I don't think that word means what you think it means."

"Frisk-"

"You probably will end up being his mate Chara. This is true love were talking about here!" She threw her hands up at this a big smile forming. She was starting to feel normal again, maybe the Dreemurrs just have a way doing that to her.

"No one should be suck-"

Frisk covered Chara's mouth "Whatever you were about to say seemed like it was going to be negative and I don't think that's needed at all here." She dropped her hand "Now try once again without putting yourself down."

"It makes too much sense that you are Asriel's soul mate."

"You said that before."

"It needed to be repeated."

"I think you are trying to get out of saying something nice about yourself."

"That wasn't the deal."

"It is now," Frisk smiled "Now say 'I'm deserving of love' at least once."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to say that."

"You're not going to tell the truth?"

Chara glared and walked faster while muttering "That isn't anywhere close to the truth."

Frisk had to run to keep up with Chara at this point "I think it is, from what I can tell you need to be happy. Someone falling for you isn't out of the realm of possibility."

"What makes you say that?"

"Asriel."

Chara paused "What do you mean by that?"

"Asriel loves you even if it isn't a romantic love, it's still love. If you weren't loveable why would the Dreemurrs risk so much just by helping you? And the way Sans looks at you I know he does care for you at the very least. You are the only one telling yourself that you are unlovable Chara."

"Let's just go back to the house…"

"At least think about what I said Chara, I want to help you and be your sister."

"I … will don't worry."

~Asriel~

Asriel never felt as nervous as he did when he finally got Chara to talk with him. He wanted to stop the nonsense and be completely upfront with her.

This proved to be harder than it really should be. Neither of his parents where in the house at the moment so warning her was up to him alone, which to him at least was remarkably unfair.

He walked around her room not talking and he could tell it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Azzy what is the matter with you? The person that could kill you is now out the picture." She got up from her chair and opened a drawer. A look of confusion crossed her face before looking at Asriel. For a brief moment he thought that somehow she figured out what was happening. "Is mom mad at me?" she asked.

It was then his turn to be confused "Why would she be mad?"

"My chocolate stash is gone; she's talked to me before about eating normal foods… is this what you wanted to talk about?"

Oh how he wished that it was as simple as that! "N-no that's not it."

"Are you and Frisk having problems? There's no more danger so I don't know why that would be."

"Chara listen I NEED you to make Sans your mate… understood?" he grasped her by the shoulders while saying this trying to make sure the desperation in his voice was clear.

"What? No! Asriel haven't I told you why I can't? Why I won't even try?"

"Chara you are in danger!"

"And why is that?! Why pray tell would I be in danger?"

He sighed feeling the red tears come down his face. "They're back y-your caretakers they are in town…"

She looked at him in horror "Back… they… came… back…"

"I don't know how much they know…"

"Oh I know them they probably know everything. They always just knew things no matter how hard one tries in vain to hide it." She let out a shaky breath "I-I'm doomed, simple as that."

"If you make him your mate-"

"You want me to use him!?"

"I want to keep you safe! This is the most efficient way to do so!"

"I won't betray him like that; I refuse to push him into a corner!"

"Chara, don-"

"I can't do that Asriel! Not to someone I lov-"

"Chara…"

"I am not doing that to him… I can't force him into a fate worse than death…"

"But that could be what will happen to you…"

"I won't do it."

"I understand… you don't want to force him into a choice. But surely you've talked to him about this?"

"He doesn't know about soul mates Asriel."

"And you will never tell him about them?"

"Never."

"I understand, Chara can you promise to not look for them?"

"Yes, I can stay away for as long as I can."

"Good, good. See you later Chara."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh to be with Frisk for a while, couple stuff you know?"

She smiled "Well go on then, since I don't have any chocolate I guess I'll read a book."

"You do kno-"

"Relax I haven't been wanting chocolate for a while now, go be with your lover." She pushed him out the door a smile still on her face.

Asriel walked over to Frisk to ask where the book he gave her was. She frowned saying her apologies that it was still at her house.

After explained why he needed it she volunteered to go with him back into her own home to get it.

~Frisk~

Frisk felt a new found determination, a determination to help Chara. She did realize that she was going against Chara's wishes but she also knew that they weren't going to force anything.

Asriel told her that his plan was to simply give Sans the book and let him figure out that he was Chara's soul mate. It was foolproof. Well something could go wrong: the sons of bitches who quote no quote took care of Chara might find her before things mange to go back to normal. Well 'normal' may never be possible again. But 'not having someone worrying about dying or worse' would be good.

The walk back to her house was short and she started to become nervous. She didn't ever want to go back and just from seeing it again the guilt, the shame and the realization that she killed her own father crawled on her back.

Somehow it didn't feel real, until she saw the empty house.

Until the house was dark, not one light in a house where you could always at least see one

The salt washed away by rain, something she now understood was supposed to be protection.

But even now she felt like she would always choose Asriel, no matter the cost.

"Hey are you okay?" his voice was filled with concern.

She breathed in and tried her best to smile, "Yes don't worry we will be able to go and get the book quickly."

He didn't look like he fully believed her. Still he didn't say anything more except to ask to go into the house and to hold her hand.

The inside was a lot cleaner than she was expecting it to be. Cleaner than her father could ever get it to be… or herself for that matter… what was going on?

Making their way to her room would have been easier if she didn't stop to turn the lights back on. She was just starting to get freaked out. When they finally made it to her room, they looked everywhere but couldn't find the book… where could have it gone?

A horrible thought came into her mind: what if her father had it? She knew he wouldn't keep it on him so it must be in his study if this is the case. She grabbed Asriel by the arm.

"I think I know where it might be."

"Well that's great! Let's go get it then!"

"No Asriel you don't understand my dad kept the dust from- well you know maybe it would be best if I went in alone."

"Frisk no offence but you seem to be scared by everything here it would be best if I came with in my opinion. However if you wish I will stay behind."

She knew what he was saying was 100% true so she told him it was okay for the both of them to go.

They walked into the study and was about to look for the book there… when the door closed behind them. The door was closed by a man with long blond hair that looked it had never been washed, pasty white skin and with a know it all smirk. Asriel stepped in front her and growled.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? One of the little trouble makers all grown up I see, and not a bit smarter." The unknown man said.

"Asriel? Who is this?"

"Peter… one of Chara's old caretakers."


	20. dark days

Asriel glared at the greasy haired blond wanting nothing more than to kill Peter. The only thing Peter could say to help his case is that he was the lesser of two evils, Mordred being Chara's main abuser. Asriel only had two reasons for not killing this horrible man as soon as he saw him; the fact that he wanted answers and he didn't really want to kill someone in front of Frisk.

When Frisk was told who the man was she held to him tight, scared even from only hearing a bear minimum of the horrors inflicted on Chara and other children who unlike Chara either didn't survive or was still suffering today. He saw Frisk looking around probably trying to see if anything there could help them.

He wasn't playing that much attention to the surroundings of the room, all of his focus was on one of the two people he would want to kill most in the whole world. The man before him didn't even look guilty not caring about any of his crimes, Asriel thought why? Why would anyone do what had been done.

"You're curious aren't you? You troublemaker, you messed a lot up for me. Setting me back years…" He walked closer to them his face in a sneer. "It takes a lot to keep Mordred contented, and Chara helped with that he would have made her his in a heartbeat if I didn't advise against it. Pretty little demonic Chara would kill him as soon as she had the power not caring if it made her soulless."

Asriel stepped back holding on to Frisk "Was Mordred just your pawn in all of this?"

Peter laughed "No he was the muscle, I was the brains. I never truly wanted to take any mistresses or anything like that. No I wanted those children to make me rich and live the rest of my days in a castle of some sort. Mordred was and is partially unstable but strong he helps keep children in place before they get sent away who knows where to the highest bidder."

"Why would Mordred want Chara?" Frisk spoke up looking at Peter.

"She reminded him of his last soul mate; before she died he was actually normal he never got to be officially her mate."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No but I heard him address Chara by his old soul mate's name so many times."

"So all you want is money?!" Asriel yelled "Couldn't you have found a less sick way of doing so? How could you be so heartless!?"

Peter turned to the both of them and shook his head "truly you are too stuck in yours ways of right and wrong that you just don't care about efficiency."

The more he heard about this man the more he wanted to kill him. He didn't turn back to look at Frisk wanting to keep an eye on this deranged man he didn't know how fast he could be a how much danger they were in.

He went to hold tighter to Frisk to find she wasn't behind him anymore he quickly looked around to see her throw a garlic bulb necklace around Peter, he tried and failed to get it off him before Frisk pushed him to a coffin which was lined spikes of wood before closing it. Peter's screams were heard before it went deathly quiet. Frisk looked up at him before saying "Let's try to find the book shall we?"

"We shall, I'll take this side of the room."

"Just be careful there are mutiable things in there designed to kill monsters.

"Don't worry I will."

~Frisk~

It took some time but finally she found it: the book they needed. She was about to go get Asriel when she found a note in it. She took it out and to her surprise and guilt it was in her father's hand writing and it was addressed to her… she didn't want to read it. A reminder of how awful she was, how she killed her own father. But she read any way, her eyes widened in surprise and read it again to see if what she was reading was real.

It said: Frisk if you are reading this more likely than not, I am dead. I let in evil vile people into our house just because I wished to control your life… this was wrong of me to do. I know this. And I didn't use my brain, for this I am deeply sorry. Do you know why I hunt monsters Frisk? It's because of your mother. She ran away with one. I refused to move on. I refused to see that a woman who would abandon her own child wasn't worth it. In the end I made life harder than it needed to be, all because of my pride. If I do something to you please remember this: vampires can and will use mind control, I believe that they will control me to try and kill one of the Dreemurrs. I don't know why. I hope with all my heart that you can forgive me for all that I've done to ruin our lives. All my love your father P.S a wild rose stalk laid on a coffin can trap a vampire inside it, for this reason there are many roses in my drawer just in case.

He… he was being controlled probably by Peter… well at least he won't be a problem anymore. Now there was some ten times more unstable who is somewhere in town waiting to have Chara as his own just as a replacement to his old lover. They needed to get this book to Sans as soon as possible. What little she knew about him she believed him to be smart and completely able to see the signs once pointed out to him. She hoped she was right.

She gave Asriel the book before going back placing a wild rose on the coffin just in case then walked with Asriel to give the book to Sans.

~Mordred~

After the two left Mordred opened the coffin. Peter couldn't have just died… He was too clever; he must have tricked the fools into believing they killed Peter. Yes, that makes sense, he told himself. That was until he saw the dust.

"He's dead." He looked down still not believing what was staring in the face. Dead… after years of planning, and telling him how very soon they both will get what they want… it ended. With a human, a human who he has no fucking idea who she is, only that she was with the Dreemurr boy who fucked up everything so long ago.

How could this happen!

How could everything go to shit so suddenly? With a yell he threw the blasted coffin at the wall breaking a variety of things. He glared at the wreckage before yelling "Weak, you have always been weak! If it wasn't for me you would have died sooner! You couldn't have done anything if you didn't hide behind me!"

The plan, there was a plan yes, Peter knew they were coming. He didn't give the signal; Peter was going to call for him when the time was right. Mordred didn't think he would forget this. It was those brats who were supposed to die. That way it would be easier to get to Chara. He didn't interfere because Peter didn't tell him parts of plans often. Somehow what happened would be easily overlooked and in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't going to be fatal problem.

"You're completely useless to me now, nothing more than dust that's were your brains got you. How does that make you feel?!"

He wasn't the one who made plans! But he still could get what he wanted. Peter never understood it wasn't just that Chara looked like his dear Kara but surely she had to be his mate reborn after she was stolen from him. Peter told lies anyway. He told Mordred how was the only one to blame for the death of Kara. That wasn't at all true; the only thing he did wrong was not being able to make it in time.

And now he had another chance but people are getting in his way. Peter also got in his way, always telling him what he can or can't do. Saying how they must stick to his plans. That didn't work out for him did it?

No now he can get what he wants when he wants it. Maybe he could get some humans to snack on. His late 'partner' cheated him out his last human. He was going to go back for the tall young boy who was wearing a red scarf and was walking through the woods before Mordred placed him under his control when Peter told him it would raise too much attention. He trapped the human under a rock way too big for him to escape but somehow he did! Such bad luck was Peter's fault! Truly Peter being dead is the best thing to happen to him!

Maybe he could thank that random human. Before killing her of course he still has his priorities in order, he should do so in front of the Dreemurr brat, such payback is necessary. He took away what would be his second chance to have a mate.

"Yes that will work, see Peter a plan!" he smiled glad things will work out so well.

That was until he realized he didn't know where the Dreemurrs lived. Or really any place in this town. He covered his face in his hands. Think, think, THINK what COULD he do what SHOULD he do?

He will need to be smart and for that he will have to wait. He hates waiting but sadly it is a necessary evil. Anyone who gets in his way to Chara will die. He will get what he wants and no one will stand in the way for long.

~Asriel~

It wasn't as much of a challenge getting the book to Sans compared to actually getting the book. He was unbelievably relieved. In all honesty getting the book wasn't too hard either, and now one of the two of his sister's main cause of nightmares was dead. Mordred from what he heard would be more of a problem. He didn't know if Mordred would be more of a danger alone or not.

They will be able to make it. If Sans becomes Chara's mate that would at least give her some protection and everyone now knowing the danger something bad happening will hopefully be lessened. Plus, at least it was only Chara who is in danger from Mordred.

Frisk was reading a piece of paper an almost relieved look on her face. When she saw him looking at her she gave him a smile… a smile that was really pure and genuinely happy. He hasn't seen a smile like that in a long while from… well anyone. He wasn't really being a good boyfriend as of late, she needed him when her father… met his end. He thought that at the time she was best left alone, but he was being idiotic.

"Hey Asriel?"

"Yes Frisk?"

"I'm sorry…"

He looked at her in confusion "Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I didn't come and talk to you when I was having troubles and I didn't pay any attention to your worries even when I saw that something was wrong…"

"Frisk I haven't payed attention to anything as of late. You are nowhere near the only one in the wrong. I've had just as many if not more things to apologize for."

Frisk looked like she wanted to say something else before giving him a big hug burying her face into his chest. "Thank you."

He ran his fingers though her hair "Really I should be thanking you, I promise to help you in any and every possible way from now on."

"It will work out in the end right?"

He smiled "I don't doubt it."


	21. have a late night

Chara sat in her room for a few days. It felt like all she could do. There was a constant echo in her mind of her old memories of THEM. Just when she thought everything was finally okay, they had to come back. She ignored Asriel trying to talk to her, whatever he was trying to tell her she wasn't in the mood for.

It was her hunger that made her get out of her room, she made sure that no one saw her doing so.

The forest could be dangerous but she needed to get a drink and the fresh air. Eventually she found a medium sized animal that didn't fill her up but it was okay. It being smaller than she normally hunted it was easier to kill. She was about to go home when she heard someone behind her… her mind raced with terrifying possibilities. She turned around quickly to see… Sans?

He looked at her for a while before smiling, "Why hello haven't I seen you round here before?"

Chara looked around and realized she was near the hill they stargazed… how long ago was that? "Hmm maybe you have, I do have a fondness for this hill I must say."

"Yes but I have to ask something."

"And what is that?"

He looked her over "Do vampires get cold?"

She was confused until she realized that snow started to fall and she was only in a tank top and shorts… she was also covered in blood easily seen on the green top. "Not too often… no."

"Still you should come with me back to my place. To clean up at least, if you want."

He seemed oddly unfazed at what I was covered with "Wouldn't me being covered in blood be problematic?"

"I know that you are a vampire, plus Papyrus is staying a few nights with someone else he won't know about it."

"Who is he spending the night with?"

"It's actually a few nights; I didn't know when I could get ahold of you… I have been calling you."

She didn't pay any attention to her phone at all the last few days she should have realized that Sans would've wanted to see her at one point. "I'm sorry I've had a lot on my mind."

He laughed softly "Me too."

"Really?"

"I tell you once we are inside okay?"

She nodded her head following him back to his house. She did want to talk to him, he didn't have any idea what was going on with her life. She would be spared from being looked at with concern and worry. She knew her family meant well but sometimes their thoughtfulness can get unbearable. She wanted be with someone who wasn't privy to all of the crazy shit that has happened and she wanted it to stay that way.

Soon as she was invited in he kissed her. She didn't have the time to ask where the rest room was or anything and she didn't mind at all. She returned the kiss hungrily forgetting the fact she was covered in blood. After they parted he smiled "I know it hasn't been very long but I have missed you."

"Me too," she looked down realizing with a frown that he now had bear blood on him. "I'm sorry about that."

He looked at his clothes as well and gave her a joking smile "Well then maybe I'll have to get in the shower with you then."

"Well… I umm-?" she didn't know how to respond to that. To her the idea wasn't half bad… not bad at all actually but she knew he was joking. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh right, I've been doing some reading."

"Is that all?"

"About vampires, and the fact they have soul mates…" he looked her dead in the eyes "I'm just going to ask Chara and I want you to be honest with me… am I your soul mate?"

She gawked at him before nodding her head slowly "H-how did you know?"

"Well you did show some of the signs and-" he leaned in closer "I was kind of hoping I was in all honesty."

Was she dreaming? "But why would you…?"

"Maybe because I fell in love with you," he said smirking.

"I must be dreaming."

He raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"You… I don't know."

"Well I do love you, and I give my permission for you to turn me into a vampire."

"Sans you do realize… that's like asking me to..."

"Would you prefer me to say it like…" he got on one knee "Oh Chara marry me? Is that better?"

"I would actually want to marry you…" she didn't think before that came out of her mouth. "But why would you want to marry me?!"

"I never have felt the same way I do for you for anyone else," he got up "I do understand that I will be a vampire after tonight but I feel prepared to be with you."

She stepped back her mind racing "But what about Papyrus? You will outlive him by decades!"

A look of pain crossed his face before fading into a sad smile "I will still be there for him. Who knows maybe one day he would want to be a vampire as well."

"I- I love you," her mind was still telling her that she had to let him go. However, him telling her that he loved her… needless to say for better or for worse, that part was destroyed, forever. "Are you sure you want this?"

He pulled her close, taking off his jacket and exposed his neck by tilting his head "Yes I am."

"I want you to be completely sure is there anything that you would have doubts about?"

"I can't think of anything."

"It will hurt you… if I do this… a vampire bite isn't… pleasant."

"I'm ready, I love you Chara."

Tears started to form in her eyes "I love you too Sans," she paused "You do realize you will have to drink my blood as well… right?"

"Yes I do."

She finally leaned into his waiting neck and bit him. She stopped with the bite as soon as possible; it was hard to do so though. Then she made a small cut on her arm bleeding enough for Sans to drink some. Then she helped him patch up the bite mark while he helped her arm.

"Are you okay some people feel dizzy after being bitten…"

"Don't worry I'm fine.

"We should get cleaned up…"

He clasped her hand with a playful smile "Do you want me to help you with that?"

She laughed "I don't see why not."

They ran to the bathroom stealing a few kisses here and there and closed the door behind them.

~Asriel~

Asriel woke up to Frisk shaking him awake. He would have smiled at seeing her, but when he saw her face he could see how worried she looked.

"Frisk? Is everything-"

"Chara's gone."

Pure fear flashed though him "What?" where did she go? Every possible horrific thing that could have happened went on repeat in his mind.

"I went to try talking with her but when I opened the door I didn't see her and… well." She pulled out what looked to be Chara's phone. "This was still in her room. Is that normal for her?"

"She takes her phone when she goes outside our mom told us to do that… she wanted to make sure that we could always contact her. That is why she got them for us to begin with…" dread was starting to take over his mind. He asked Frisk to hand him the phone his panic didn't fade until he turned the phone on, seeing a few texts from Sans. The one he could see started with him asking Chara to come over. He relaxed slightly, it was likely that she was with him and just forgot her phone right?

"Asriel do you think-?"

"I think we should check Sans' house first… she could have forgotten her phone. I'm sure that happens."

She nodded her head and went to give him a hug "I sure everything is fine."

He hugged her back and sighed "I hope so."

~Chara~

She woke up in Sans' bed in one of his shirts. It was way too big for her but she didn't really mind. Sans was still asleep next to her and one of his arms held her next to him. She found herself staring at him, he was a lot paler now but other than that he didn't look very different. She brushed some of his hair out of his face and started to play with it. She felt worried sometimes people go out of control when they first wake up after being turned into a vampire. She can fully remember being covered in blood not being able to recall whose blood it even was. She was freaked out by that for years; her mom did tell her that the first day as a vampire is wildly different for each person. She was simply a very extreme case of having a really bad first day.

When he woke up she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't him being completely normal.

"Good morning, or is it night time?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you feel alright?"

"What? Was that really such an odd question to ask?" his smile grew more.

"No it's just that… newborn vampires have a tendency to go out of control… when they first wake up."

He stood there in thought for a minute "Yea I remember reading that," he looked back at her "But I didn't feel that different maybe I should look though that book agai-" before he finished sentence the book flew into his hands to both of their surprise. "How…? Is that normal for vampires?" he looked to her for an answer. She was stunned… she has heard of vampires getting unique powers but not telekinesis.

"I don't think so but I haven't met that many vampires…"

He walked across the room and started to pick up things with his mind before turning to her with a smirk. Before she can ask why she suddenly felt a tug and was in his arms before she even knew what was happening. He laughed, "Well I guess that worked."

"How often are you going to do that?" she said in mock irritation while wrapping her arms around him.

"Well I can't be sure of that yet, can I? This is all very new to me." He sounded slightly serious but his voice still had the joking tone to it.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. The small little sound of surprise he made was music to her ears along with chuckle before melting into it. How long they would have continued to kiss was unknown, just that in stopped when a knock was heard downstairs.

They looked at each other before she heard 'I didn't think Papyrus wouldn't be back yet…' in Sans' voice but she could see he wasn't talking. It was odd hearing his voice inside her mind, but she didn't mind it really. She smiled and thought:

'When would he be back?'

He looked alarmed for a few seconds before seemly remembering something 'Oh right mates can do that, I nearly forgot. He should be gone for a few more days, but let's go see.'

They walked out after Chara pulled on her shorts to go see who it was. Sans opened the door and Asriel was there, the minute he saw her, a look of relief crossed his face.

"Chara you forgot your phone at home, I started to think… well…"

She realized with a start how it must have looked at first glance with her room being empty and the phone left behind. "I'm so sorry Azzy; I was hungry and went for a hunt. I won't forget it again." She took her phone and while doing so she saw that Frisk was behind Asriel looking equally relieved to see her.

"Well I hope you won't I mean-" he paused and was looking at Sans and the now visible bite mark, who took off the bandaging as soon as he went to sleep. She saw her brother smile widely as he put two and two together. "Anyway sorry to brother you, I'll just be going now…"

He waved goodbye before closing the door, she could see Asriel talking to Frisk his happiness apparent even from a distance. She shook her head knowing that he would probably tell their parents. She frowned wondering what her mother would saw about making someone she has yet to meet into a vampire. She didn't really want to think about it too much… Hopefully she wouldn't get an earful about it because everything that has happened as of late.

He looked at her and she heard his voice in her head once again 'Do you know why he left so quickly?'

'He just really wanted me to make you me mate because…' she paused not knowing how to go on.

'Because then you would be safe from your caretakers?' After seeing the shock in her face he walked up to her 'Your brother was talking about it to Frisk, I overheard.'

'So because of that you forced yourself to be my mate?'

'No, I am in love with you. It was just that it moved it along more.'

'But-'

'But nothing, really Chara I willingly became a vampire for you what more do you need me to do to prove it to you?'

She didn't think or say anything for a while, but then she smiled and whispered something into his ear. He looked up surprised.

"Really… that's what you want?"

"Well if that's what you want… I don't want to force you or-"

"I was just surprised that's all, I'll be more than happy to do so." He smirked picking her up "Let's go to bed then."


	22. cut out

Frisk watched Asriel as he smiled, he looked happier just knowing Chara has her mate. It was amazing to see him cheerful once again. It seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, and she hoped that everything will start to slow down soon.

There still were things that needed to be taken care of course, well a person that needed to be out of the way. But somehow in the light of new events he didn't seem like much of a threat any more. After all it was now only one person to worry about. One very dangerous person, still it is just one. They dealt with stuff like this in the past they can handle it. At least she hopes so.

When they were back at Asriel's house she started to think about the fact that she wasn't Asriel's mate yet. It wasn't like there was anything in the way anymore, and she wasn't really worried about being a vampire… But she still wanted to wait before telling Asriel she was ready to be his mate. It would be better to wait until everything settles, after all she wasn't a target for Mordred unlike… everyone else in the Dreemurr household. She doubts he even knows she exists and it should be able to stay that way.

She followed Asriel as he told his parents about Chara and Sans, Asgore looked a lot happier than Toriel who grumbled about not even meeting who was now basically married to her daughter. Toriel then went to call Chara, to talk about this new development most likely. Asgore just smiled and talked about how happy he was that both of his children had found their soul mates. He was even happier at the fact that now only one of Chara's caretakers was in town.

Truly everything in the moment was very happy and maybe it will stay that way from now on.

~Sans~

Waking up with Chara in his arms was normal for him at this point; it felt comforting to have her next to him. It has been a few days since he became a vampire. It was a bit odd being… well a different creature altogether but he got used to it in time. The fact that he would have to drink blood became easier to stomach if he thought about it as ketchup. Really the thing he was getting used to is having powers, just the other day he found out he could teleport from place to place. He started to call them shortcuts and it was fun to randomly appear places or walk in a direction that really shouldn't get him to where he needs to be.

Papyrus came back and he still hasn't told his brother that he was a vampire. He just didn't know how he would react to it. Still in this town such things weren't that odd but how would someone tell their brother 'hey while you were gone I became a vampire, oh and this is technically your sister in law.' Probably he will wait until Papyrus notices that he isn't ageing that would help with believably at least.

He tried getting up just to have Chara hold on to him tighter, in her sleep moving herself on top of him so he wouldn't move any more. He chuckled and held into her as well earning him a small sigh of contentment as she snuggled him still asleep. She was oddly adorable at times; it gave him a need to protect her. That could be why he wanted to become a vampire so quickly but he also didn't want to fuss with a whole big fancy wedding, so it was in part because he wanted an excuse to basically elope. Plus having powers that he could use to beat up the sick basters who… he looked at Chara who was smiling in her sleep, he could still see the scars that spelled demon on her back.

He knew a lot more of horrors that happened to her… he knows she thinks of her past often because sometimes she slips up and sends recollections of said horrors to him. There are times when it was a happy memory that he got to see, usually of her family but this wasn't what happened in general. Every bit he knew of Peter and Mordred the more he wanted to send them to hell.

Mainly Mordred if he was being honest, Peter he would want out of the way just so he can focus on making Mordred suffer. Seeing flashes of what happened to her by his hand only severed to grow this desire.

His thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on his cheek and Chara sleepily stated "You look troubled… is anything wrong?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled, he didn't want her to know how much she was accidentally letting him see but he also didn't want to lie to her. "Just thinking, a lot has happened lately you know."

Well it wasn't a lie.

She nodded in agreement an anxious look on her face. He looked at her as she played with his shirt nervous about something. "Um Sans? Do you want to-" she trailed off mumbling the rest of her sentence.

"What was that? Didn't really hear you." He chuckled smiling widely.

"It's- well- Okay look, my mom wants to meet you, considering that we are mates. She has been really sulky by the fact she doesn't know you and such."

"Sure, why not?" he was glad to have something less anger inducing to think about. "When does she want to meet me?"

"Ah… tomorrow, is that okay? I was going to ask sooner but-" she smiled running her hands though his hair "I got kind of distracted."

"Yes tomorrow is fine," it was an oddly normal thing to think about and he welcomed the idea of it wholeheartedly.

"Good," she sighed with relief "My dad will be there as well so…"

"Its fine Chara, I want to meet your family."

She relaxed hugging him before leaning to kiss him, but before they could do anything else Papyrus knocked on the door telling him to wake up. He told Papyrus that he got a night shift, which he did do but it helped to explain why he was sleeping during the day. He smiled getting out of bed despite Chara's protests and got dressed.

"You can come with me if you want, no one would mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

She got up as well grapping some of her clothes that she brought over from a visit she made to her home the other day and throwing something on. And then went over to the EDA to most likely do nothing.

~Mordred~

He was close to figuring out were Chara was he could feel it. And he'll have done it without Peter! He walked through the woods happy as one could be.

Then he smelled something, no someone. He ran towards the smell sensing a human he could easily kill, he was hungry anyway so why not? He looked around trying to find the human when he heard a voice.

"Hello, Mordred can you have a seat? I want to talk with you."  
Mordred looked at the human in confusion; he hasn't ever met the woman who was sitting in front of him in the forest. Stumps of trees surrounded by splintered wood. Who somehow knew his name? She didn't seem to truly know who he is; if she did she would be the picture of fear. Yet she was sitting there on a stump as if it was a throne, her expression telling him that he was nothing more than a bug. This infuriated him greatly.

"Who are you?" his aversion to the unknown woman laced his words.

She leaned back gesturing to a stump in front of her, "I believe I asked you to sit down, do so and I'll tell you my name."

With a glare he sat down, "Happy?"

"With you in town, happy is the last emotion I would feel. But anyway my name is Dulsea Gillan."

The name didn't tell anything; really it left him with more questions. "How the fuck do you know my name bitch?"

"That is a long story."

"Then tell it before I kill you."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm the head of Eden Detective agencies. You see we are responsible for covering up monster activity in Dreemurr. Long ago Lemule Eden wanted this town to be a safe place for monsters. The Dreemurrs who founded this town were happy with this idea. And for decades it worked out just fine." She glared at him "Until you and Peter came around. Children started to go missing. More and more humans died without any answers. Too many people started to look into this town, this lead to monsters getting killed by scared humans. Toriel tried to help but got sidetracked trying to get a certain child out of your care. I know your face only though files and pictures and it isn't an honor to see you in person."

"She should have stayed out of it." He growled "Chara is mine."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"What do you mean?" he stood up towering over Dulsea, she didn't even finch. Instead she smiled.

"That isn't of importance right now."

"I guess it isn't, but I want to know why you care about this shit."

"I don't want history to repeat itself. I want the Dreemurrs to not have to worry about you anymore."

"Have you come to kill me then?" he laughed "That wouldn't be too easy missy."

"No I'm asking, very nicely I might add, for you to leave town."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because there is nothing for you there, and part of EDA's mission is to help every monster as much as possible. If you stay you will be killed, too many people want you dead for it not to happen eventually."

"Do you want me dead?"

"Very much so."

"Then why warn me at all, If you want me dead so badly?"

"So nobody else gets hurt, I want nothing bad to happen in this town caused by you again."

"I'm not leaving until I have what's mine."

"Chara isn't your soul mate."

"And how do you know that?" he sneered.

"I can see souls, I know things like this. I know who her soul mate is and made sure he stayed in town, and then I got the woman who I knew was Asriel's soul mate and found a way to get her father to move into town. I get what I want."

"You want me dead."

"And I can see that your life is coming to a close, I just want to not have the Dreemurrs to be even more traumatized by you."

He moved closer to her, "You are wrong, I will have Chara-"

"She already has her mate you can't turn her into your slave."

His blood boiled, "He will die then, nothing will get in my way! Chara will be mine! She. Doesn't. Have. A. Choice."

"If you continue like this you will be constructing the road to your doom."

"You know nothing."

"Then why are you still listening to me?"

"I still need a meal."

"Last one before your death sentence?"

"You wouldn't be my last one."

She smiled "I get a lot of things right Mordred, like I knew this would happen."

He glared at her and decided she was only messing with him. He put his hands around her neck choking her slowly. He saw the pain in her face but she refused to scream or show fear. Before life left her body he bit her and forced his blood into her mouth. He saw the confusion in her face before he smiled.

"Take that sharp piece of wood." He watched as she did as he said a horrible grin on his face. "Now… Kill yourself." She had no choice but to follow, and he smiled as she crumbled to dust. "I don't think you saw that coming." He laughed crazily, "But if I'm wrong you can tell me." He paused as if he really expected her dust to speak. "Nothing, how rude." He walked away while humming.

~Asriel~

His mom was going through the whole house making sure everything was clean; his dad was helping as well but he didn't have the same determination as his mom.

"Mom I'm sure everything is fine-"

"Asriel this man is Chara's mate. We can't have anything out of place."

"I don't know if he would care mom, Sans don't seem like the type to criticize how dirty our house is, and you didn't worry this much about Frisk."

"You brought Frisk over when she was injured, I didn't have time to worry about such things." She said, giving him a look warning her to not challenge her. "And Frisk isn't your mate yet, so I have time to actually be there when my child gets married!"

"Mom…"

"I wanted to be there when my daughter got married is that too much to ask?"

"Mom," he walked up to hug her. "I'm sure Chara didn't mean-"

"I know, but Asriel I'm letting you know right now that you are not allowed to pull the same stunt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." She then went on cleaning.


	23. night of the long knives

Chara didn't know what she was expecting the night she brought Sans over to her home but, she was glad that it seem to be too bad when it finally came to it. She did note how much cleaner the place was, plus the fact that every surface was now home to at least one vase with flowers. She didn't have to even guess what took place the night before.

Her mom was still mad at her she could tell. Something that was also easy to tell was that sans got along very well with Toriel, which helped her be more accepting of the fact he was now her new son in law. After the conversation switched from Sans talking to her mom to talking to her dad, her mom gave her a look and she knew she was going to get yet another talking to.

She put down her phone and followed her mom into a hallway. When they were alone Toriel took a deep breath. "Chara… I believe you already know what I'm going to say…"

"Mom I told you before it just sort of happened, I didn't mean to leave you out of-"

"Could you at least have told him to wait?"

"I didn't think about that, I'm sorry but when Sans said he wanted to be my mate the last thing on my mind was to call you up and set up a wedding date."

The look her mother gave could have killed, and she felt like she had just become a kid once again as if she was getting told off over breaking a dish. "Chara, I know that since you now have Sans that you don't need me or your father-"

"Mom! Really, don't say things like that! I was being stupid okay! I… do still need my family…"

Chara was pulled into a hug by her mother, "I know… I'm sorry my child, I was just hurt by being left out of such a big step in your life."

She couldn't say anything, but she did hug her mother tighter. She did feel guilty for going behind her mom's back but she also didn't think that she would want to change the past. She didn't really think a whole big affair over getting married was her style. She could see Asriel doing something like that but not her. She wouldn't tell her mom that, however, it just might make her angrier.

Toriel then went to go make Frisk some food. And funnily enough as soon as her mom was out of her sight Frisk walked up to her.

"Hi Chara!"

"Hi,"

She started to walk back into the living room when Frisk said "Wait, can I talk to you outside?"

"Why?"

"I want to ask a question and I don't want anyone to overhear."

She sighed "Fine."

"Thank you!"

They walked outside to the edge of the woods and around where the trees where still fairly far apart.

"So what is this question you want to ask?"

"Well I want to tell Asriel that I'm ready to be a vampire… so I also wanted to ask you to be a maid of honor… if that would be okay with you…"

"Okay but why didn't you want anyone to hear you asking that?"

"I want to save any conversation having to do with weddings out of earshot from your mom for now."

"Don't want me to be yelled at some more?"

"That didn't seem like yelling to me."

"Oh trust me she could say nothing at all but you still know you're getting yelled at, but she doesn't actually yell that often."

"Maybe that's the power she got when she was turned!"

Chara laughed while walking into a thicker area of the trees. But she felt her feet get caught in the roots and lost her balance she fell down into a clearing. Looking around she found herself surrounded by rocks, dead trees and overgrown weeds.

"Chara?! Are you okay?"

"Yea…" she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Should I go get someone?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"I'm still going to get someone!"

Chara rolled her eyes before she tried putting some weight on her leg… the pain that followed lead her to believe that she must have twisted it, she grimaced sighing. At least she could still turn into a bat…

Then Chara felt like something was wrong; that she wasn't alone and that suddenly terrified her. But she saw no one so it had to be just her mind playing tricks her; she didn't have anything to worry about.

This thought comforted her until… she felt an arm grip her waist.

"It's been so long, Chara." That voice, she knew who that was… she started to feel sick.

She writhed in his grip and elbowed him falling down to the ground once again; she could see his face confirming her deepest fears. "Get away from me before I kill you." She snarled.

Mordred laughed, looking her over. "Now why would I do that? When I can have a closer look…" when he moved closer she kicked him in his face.

She got up ignoring the aching in her leg and ran, transforming into a bat trying to fly away. Sadly he was quicker than she realized grabbing her by one of her wings and breaking it. The pain forcing her to turn back into her human form making her fall into the ground for the third time that night her arm bent at an odd angle and in searing pain. She tried getting up, however, that was hard to do only fully having the use of one of your arms.

Mordred grabbed her good arm and then pushed her into the ground. "You got away from me once before, and I have to say I won't let that happen again, you are going to be MINE."

She struggled against his grip trying to kick him off her. This was to no avail, his hold on her was still strong and he only seemed to laugh at her struggles. "Oh come on Chara I just want to have a bit of fun."

"Get away from me!"

"How about a kiss, we can do more later."

She moved her head as he moved to kiss her, still trying to force him off of her while gagging. He scowled at her hitting her over her head hard enough that she almost blacked out. She tried to get away but she was started to panic, what if she couldn't get away? What if he- she didn't even want to think about that… she wanted to cry out for help but who would even hear her?

Her face was forced to face his and he started to move in again, her mind now screaming for help…

Suddenly she felt Mordred get off her… and after looking around she saw him slam against a cliff side. Then before she could black out entirely, she was being picked up and she saw unbelievably blue eyes looking at Mordred in rage.

~Sans~  
Sans' grip tightened while trying to make sure he didn't hurt Chara. The man who he is sure is Mordred started to get up and glared at him.

"I'm guessing that you're the sick fuck named Mordred, right?" Sans still had a smile on his face but one look into his eyes and it was easy to see how much he wanted the atrocious excuse of a person in front of him to be dead.

"Well! That was very rude of you, but yes I am Mordred." He placed a hand over where a normal person's heart would be. "Can you unhand what's MINE, please?"

"Maybe… if I had anything that belonged to you but I don't seem to have anything, so sorry 'bout that."

Mordred walked closer and Sans moved away from him, he didn't want Mordred to be anywhere close to Chara.

"Oh you silly boy I'm talking about Char-"

"Don't think for one second that I am going to let you near her."

"Well she is to be my mate."

"She's my soul mate; you're just the guy everyone wants dead."

"You? No, no that is simply not right; Chara is and has always been mine."

"I have no words, you really believe that?"

"Well yes, after all she is just a little demon. Who else would want her as much as I?"

"First off you are a psycho, second I love her. Third she is not a demon; you just want to make her out to be that way. She's funny and a lot more than anything you think she is. You are the demon, even then you would give them a bad name." he felt Chara stir in his arms while talking after he was done she used her good arm to pull herself up and kissed him fully.

After she did that she used her good arm to flip Mordred off "Fuck you bitch."

Sans had to admit the look of confusion on Mordred's face was hilarious. The confusion only increased when Mordred got hit over the head with a tree branch. This didn't seem to hurt Mordred that much still he moved to see who hit him, revealing Frisk and Asriel.

"Ah… the Dreemurr brat, and the human, I forgot to thank you for killing Peter for me."

"You are not welcome." Frisk said holding up the branch.

"Well, is everyone rude?" Mordred said in a huff.

Asriel glared at Mordred, who despite the fact he was surrounded was completely calm. "You're going to have a lot more to worry about than rudeness very soon."

"Really?" Mordred leered at them "Because to me this makes things easier, I'll be able to get rid of the lot of you in one go!" he started to walk around, "I wonder who am going to kill first? If I'm going for convenience…" in lighting speed he knocked the branch out of Frisk's hands. His hands wrapped around her neck before anyone could process what was happening.

Frisk gasped for air, Asriel tried to push the bastard off, however that was made difficult because he couldn't touch her. Sans teleported and used his telekinesis to throw Mordred against a rotting tree.

Frisk had visible bruises on her neck and breathing heavily, Asriel tried to help her catch her breath. After she was breathing somewhat normally Asriel ran to attack Mordred, who had already gotten up a wickedly sharp piece of wood from the tree in hand.

"Really?! You brat I was planning on killing you second! You should wait your turn!"

Asriel didn't say anything instead he was busy trying to kill Mordred without getting killed himself.

"Sans…" he looked down to Chara pulling on his shirt. "Can you put me down?"

"Chara…" he didn't want her out of his sight with Mordred around or out of his arms for that matter.

"He needs help and I'm not in a condition that…" she winced having moved her arm.

He set her down as gently as possible, then teleporting behind Mordred he threw him into the air using his powers then making him crash into the ground. Mordred still had a death grip on his makeshift weapon swinging it at Sans.

"And you the thief, you were to be last, Chara is going to see all of you die. So she won't step out of line when she's my mate!"

"That is never going to happen." Sans said simply. Sans dodged the attack before Sans pushed Mordred to the ground and Asriel helped keep Mordred pinned to the ground.

Even with the two of them holding him down it felt like Mordred could have escaped easily so it was only natural to end this. Sans took Mordred's weapon and was about to kill him when Mordred pushed both of them off and ran in the direction of Chara, Sans teleported in front of him so Mordred ran directly into the stake.

"Have fun in hell," Whispered Sans before Mordred turned to dust.

~Asriel~

"Now Chara be careful with your arm, the bones are technically healed but that doesn't mean they aren't going to be fragile."

"Okay…" Chara cautiously moved her fingers and moving the arm that was broken by Mordred.

"Now can any of you tell me what happened?" Toriel moved about healing the rest of them.

"Mordred is dead." Asriel said not even trying to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Really?" his mom said in astonishment

"Yes, he is nothing more than a pile of dust now." Asriel confirmed.

"He's finally gone," Chara laughed "I saw it happen and it's still hard for me to believe fully."

"And now they're both gone," Toriel went over to hug Chara, happily muttering that the two people who caused her daughter so much pain, couldn't hurt her ever again.

Asriel went to join in and soon everyone was hugging Chara. The group hug only fully stopped when Chara told everyone that's enough.

He looked around happily, knowing that his sister didn't have to think her 'caretakers' ever again.


End file.
